Dragon Ball Z: The Genderbended Saga
by joshuasumter951
Summary: This is the story of the 'Dragon Ball Z' saga...in gender-flipped form! It follows the adventures of the gender-swapped versions of the Z Warriors, including Goka, Gohana, Krilla, Piccola, Princess Vegena, and much more as they gathered the Dragon Balls and fight countless evils. Contains some changes, comedic dialogues, and character art designs by various DeviantART users, etc.
1. Dramatis Personae

**The following is a retelling of the entire** ** _Dragon Ball Z_** **story. This time, it's genderbended. Contains some changes to the story and dialogues, comedic writings, and character art design by various artists and DeviantART users, etc., etc.  
** **Also, DRAGON BALL and DRAGON BALL Z are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Viewer/Reader Discretion is advised.** **Please support the whole, entire story.**

 **Based on the series _'Dragon Ball Z'_ by Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

 **Goka/Kakarella –** The gender-swapped version of Goku/Kakarot.  
A happy-go lucky soul who always takes the high ground. Loves her family and seek out neutral opponents and face them in battle.  
Daughter of Barda and Ginger. Adoptive granddaughter of Master Gohana. Mother of Gohana and Gotai. Girlfriend/Wife of Cha-Cha. Student of Master Rosha. Friend of Piccola, Krilla, Bulmer, Yamchi and others. Friend/Rival of Princess Vegena. **(Character Art by Maniaxoi)**

 **Princess Vegena* –** The gender-swapped version of Prince Vegeta.  
Crowned princess of the Saiyans, she possesses a pure unadulterated badass and ego and loves to fight. Has a fierce rivalry and yet somewhat Saiyan friendship with Goka.  
Daughter of Queen Vegena. Girlfriend/Wife of Bulmer. Mother of Bulla. Friend/Rival of Goka. **(*Pronunciations:** Ve·gee·na **) (Character Art by Aneiry and genderbentfreak)**

 **Piccola –** The gender-swapped version of Piccolo.  
The reborn form of the Demon Queen Piccola. An usually ruthless warrior, she formed a close bond with Gohana, along with her mother, Goka.  
The reincarnation of Queen Piccola. Ally and friend of Goka and others. **(Character Art by comicmaniac1)**

 **Gohana –** The gender-swapped version of Gohan.  
The offspring of Goka and Cha-Cha. A gentle girl, whose anger for the sake of companions can unleash unbelievable power levels. Then, all grown up, she focus on her training sometimes and still had much of her ability as a result. But Elder Lady Kai, who was released from the ancient Z-sword, unleashed her hidden power, replacing her kind nature with a more ultimate potential one.  
Daughter of Goka and Cha-Cha. Sister of Gotai. Girlfriend/Wife of Vinnie. **(Character Art by Maniaxoi (Teen), pinki100 (Adult), and comicmaniac1 (Ultimate Gohana))**

 **Cha-Cha –** The gender-swapped version of Chi-Chi.  
The childhood sweetheart and human husband of Goka. He became well known for his energetic and caring personality. As he and Goka share their love of fighting and training, Cha-Cha becomes a loving father and a pure-hearted warrior.  
Son of the Ox-Queen. Boyfriend/Husband of Goka. Father of Gohana and Gotai. **(Character Art by pinki100)**

 **Bulmer –** The gender-swapped version of Bulma.  
The human husband of Vegena and Goka's long time friend, he is a brilliant scientist and is also the son of the richest couple in the world. His gadgetry helped winning several battles as well as the search for the Dragon Balls.  
Friend of Goka, Krilla, Yamchi, Master Rosha. Son of Dr. Briefs and Mr. Briefs. Boyfriend/Husband of Vegena. Father of Bulla. **(Character Art by Drottem and genderbentfreak)**

 **Krilla –** The gender-swapped version of Krillin.  
Goku's best friend and former schoolmate. Has a funny streak, but will lay down her life for her friends. She also typically provides some comic relief for the team.  
Friend of Goka, Bulmer, and others. Girlfriend/Wife of Android #18 (Male). Mother of Mason. Sister-in-law of Android #17 (Female). **(Character Art by pinki100 and PritzPritz)**

 **Yamchi –** The gender-swapped version of Yamcha.  
Once a fearsome desert bandit. Chronologically, she was Goka's first fighting ally.  
A former, desert bandit. Lifelong friend of Puarie. Friend of Goka and others. **(Character Art by CometChaser)**

 **Master Rosha –** The gender-swapped version of Master Roshi.  
A turtle hermit, and Goka's second official mentor (after Grandma Gohana).  
Mentor of Goka, Krilla, Yamcha, etc., etc.

 **Yajiroba** – The gender-swapped version of Yajirobe.  
Though, she does help the Z Girls by occasionally delivering Senzu Beans from Korin. She also played a big part in defeating Vegena by cutting off her tail.

 **Tia Shinhan –** The gender-swapped version of Tien Shinhan.  
Tia remains a support character for much of her role and often buys time for stronger fighters against powerful opponents.  
Descendant of the Third-Eye Clan. Lifelong best friend of Chiaotza. Friend of Goka and others. **(Character Art by pinki100 and sage666)**

 **Chiaotza –** The gender-swapped version of Chiaotzu.  
Lifelong best friend of Tia Shinhan. Friend of Goka and others. **(Character Art by pinki100)**

 **Gotai –** The gender-swapped version of Goten.  
Second daughter of Goka, whose appearance closely resembles her mother's. Much like Bulla, her role is a comic relief.  
Daughter of Goka and Cha-Cha. Sister of Gohana. Friend of Bulla. **(Character Art by Aneiry)**

 **Bulla/Future Bulla –** The gender-swapped version of Trunks/Future Trunks.  
 **FB:** Came from a future where Androids #17 and #18 destroyed everything. Also transform into a Super Saiyan.  
 **B:** Either portrayed as a comic relief (alongside Gotai) to the more serious action the others face or in a supporting role.  
Daughter of Vegena and Bulmer. Friend of Gotai. Student of Future Gohana **(Character Art by Aneiry (Kid Bulla) and BLOATEDCRAYON ART (Future Bulla))**

 **Mason -** The gender-swapped version of Marron.  
Son of Krilla and Android #18 (Male). Nephew of Android #17 (Female) **(Character Art by PritzPritz)**

 **Android #16 (Female) –** The gender-swapped version of Android #16 (Male).  
An android who was originally created to destroy Goka, but was modeled as the daughter of Dr. Gera. After her first battle with Cella, she turns to the side of good and offers to fight alongside the Z Girls at the Cell Games.  
Comrade of Androids #17 and #18. **(Character Art by Bloodspl4sh)**

 **Android #17 (Female) –** The gender-swapped version of Android #17 (Male).  
Sister of Android #18. Sister-in law of Krilla. Aunt of Mason. **(Character Art by pinki100)**

 **Android #18 (Male) –** The gender-swapped version of Android #18 (Female).  
An android originally built only for revenge on Goka, but he eventually decides to marry Krilla and changed his ways.  
Brother of Android #17. Boyfriend/Husband of Krilla. Father of Mason. **(Character Art by pinki100 and PritzPritz)**

 **Vinnie –** The gender-swapped version of Videl.  
Hercula's son. Boyfriend/Husband of Gohana. **(Character Art by pinki100)**

 **Hercula –** The gender-swapped version of Hercule.  
The champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament and Vinnie's mother. She helped complete the Super Spirit Bomb by telling everyone to give their energy to Goka in order to defeat Kid Baa.  
Vinne's mother. Mother-in-law of Gohana. **(Character Art by LovetheTrub)**

 **Majin Baa (Good Baa/Innocent Baa)** **–** The gender-swapped version of Majin Buu (Good Buu/Innocent Buu).  
Once an evil magical being, she betrayed Babida, befriended Hercula, and battled her evil incarnation, Evil Baa, as well as aided Goka and Vegena in the conflict against her evil counterpart, Kid Baa.  
First form, due to the result of absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai. She then became an entity of pure good, due to the result of expelling all the evil in her. She had a playful child-like persona. **(Character Art by Nostra-Drawing)**

 **Barda –** The gender-swapped version of Bardock.  
A lower-class Saiyan warrior and mother to Goka and Radita. Though similar to Goka in appearance, she has a tendency to be reckless and caring.  
Mother of Goka/Kakarella and Radita. Wife of Ginger. Grandmother of Gohana and Gotai. **(Character Art by Maniaxoi)**

 **Ginger -** The gender-swapped version of Gine.  
Father of Goka/Kakarella and Radita. Husband of Barda. Grandfather of Gohana and Gotai.

 **Queen Kai –** The gender-swapped version of King Kai.  
The queen of the North Galaxy, she teaches Goka techniques, such as the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb.  
Mentor of Goka, Piccola, Yamchi, Tia Shinhan, Krilla, Chiaotza.

 **Kama -** The gender-swapped version of Kami.  
A female Namekian who is the Guardian of Earth and creator of the Dragon Balls. She ultimately fuses with Piccola.  
Earth's guardian.

 **Neil -** The gender-swapped version of Nail.  
She fused with Piccola during the fight against Frikiza on Namek.  
Bodyguard of Grand Elder Guru.

 **Ms. Popo -** The gender-swapped version of Mr. Popo.  
A genie with eternal life, who is Kama's assistant and also the caretaker and gardener of Kama's Lookout.  
Attendant to Earth's Guardian.

 **Shina (Supreme Kai) -** The gender-swapped version of Shin (Supreme Kai).  
An even higher division than Queen Kai, she was the ruler of the east quadrant of the universe. She eventually fuses with her bodyguard, Kibita, creating Kibita Kai.

 **Denda -** The gender-swapped version of Dende.  
A female Namekian with healing powers, she becomes Kama's replacement as Earth's Guardian.  
Daughter of Grand Elder Guru. Later becomes Earth's Guardian in Kama's place.

 **Old Lady Kai -** The gender-swapped version of Old Kai.  
An ancient ancestor of Shina who was trapped inside the Z Sword for eons. She performed a ritual that awakens Gohana's full power.  
Ancestor of Shina.

 **Kibita -** The gender-swapped version of Kibito.  
Supreme Kai's personal bodyguard. She can heal people and materialize new clothes for them, and eventually fuses with Shina, creating Kibita Kai.  
Attendant to Shina (Supreme Kai).

* * *

 **Frikiza -** The gender-swapped version of Frieza.  
An alien who rules her empire with an iron fist. Conquered many planets before selling them. She killed Krilla, which awakened the Super Saiyan inside of Goka.  
The so-called Empress of the cosmos. **(Character Art by TheBombDiggity666 (1st form) and Petalierre (Final form))**

 **Queen Cold –** The gender-swapped version of King Cold.  
Frikiza's mother. **(Character Art by Petalierre)**

 **Radita -** The gender-swapped version of Raditz.  
Member of the mighty race, the Saiyans. Goka's sister by birth, but still a little bit heartless. She kidnapped Gohana to get Goka to join her.  
Daughter of Barda and Ginger. Goka/Kakarella's Saiyan sister. **(Character Art by comicmaniac1)**

 **Naprie** – The gender-swapped version of Nappa.  
An upper-class Saiyan warrior, she came to Earth with the Saiyan princess, Vegena, in search of the Dragon Balls. She even slayed Tia, Chiaotza, and Piccola in battle.  
Vegena's right-hand woman

 **Dodorie -** The gender-swapped version of Dodoria.  
Frikiza's henchwoman. **(Character Art by fumio)**

 **Zarba -** The gender-swapped version of Zarbon.  
Frikiza's henchwoman. **(Character Art by comicmaniac1 and fumio)**

 **Ginya Force (Team) -** The gender-swapped versions of 5 members of the Ginyu Force.  
An elite team of 5 sexy, mighty mercenary women under Frikiza's command, led by Captain Ginya, who can swap bodies with elite warriors using her 'Body Change' move.  
Consist of Capt. Ginya, Recooma, Guldie, Jeicia, and Burta. **(Character Art by fumio)**

 **Cella –** The gender-swapped version of Cell.  
The result of Dr. Gera's research into androids. She absorbed Androids #17 and #18 to reach her perfect form, and always possesses a cool and sexy composure.  
Ultimate android, created by Dr. Gera. **(Character Art by Petalierre)**

 **Dr. Gera (Android #20) -** The gender-swapped version of Dr. Gero (Android #20).  
Former scientist of the Red Ribbon army. Creator of Androids #16, #17, and #18.

 **Kid Baa –** The gender-swapped version of Kid Buu.  
The first form created by Babida. She can't speak and doesn't have self-control or morals required to check her desire for crazy, epic destruction.  
The original and pure form of Majin Baa. An evil incarnate with no self-restraint. **(Character Art by Petalierre)**

 **Super Baa –** The gender-swapped version of Super Buu.  
The result of Evil Baa absorbing Good Baa/Innocent Baa. In this form, Super Baa doesn't have the same overall entity as Good Baa/Innocent Baa. However, she looks and acts completely different, due to Baa's evil resurfacing.  
She has very little patience and extremely dangerous fits of anger. **(Character Art by comicmaniac1)**

 **Babida -** The gender-swapped version of Babidi.  
Evil Sorceress who tried to gathered energy to revive Majin Baa, with help from Dabure, Spopovina and Yama under her control. But later was killed by the treachery of Majin Baa (Good Baa/Innocent Baa).

 **Dabure -** The gender-swapped version of Dabura.  
Demon Queen of the demon realm, who helps Babida with the revival of Majin Baa.

 **Spopovina and Yama -** The gender-swapped versions of Spopovich and Yamu.  
Two women being controlled by Babida and interrupted the World Tournament.


	2. Prologue

**Once upon a time,...**

 _Long ago, seven magical Dragon Balls were forged, and when they are gathered together, a dragon called Shenron will be summoned forth to grant a wish._

 _This is the story of those whose lives were touched by the Dragon Balls._

It all started on Planet Vegena, where a race of beings called Saiyans lived. The planet was named after and ruled by their ruler of all Saiyans, Queen Vegena, along with her daughter, Princess Vegena.

Some Saiyans lived in peace and harmony with their friends and families, while other Saiyans...were working as space thugs under the order of Lady Frikiza.

At that moment on Planet Vegena, a child had uttered her first laugh. Her name...was Kakarella.

While attacking Planet Kanassa with her friends, Barda, Kakarella's mother, fell unconscious after being hit by the phantom hand of the Kanassan named Toola and having received the power to see the future.

Days later, Barda's allies, having left her behind to heal, headed to Planet Meat, where they were wiped out by Frikiza's henchwoman, Dodorie. Having regained consciousness, Barda headed to Planet Meat to catch up with her allies and had learned of Frikiza's betrayal.

Barda wraps a cloth stained in the blood of her fallen allies around her forehead and attempts to avenge their death. But she was soon wounded by Dodorie's attack.

On her way back to Planet Vegena, Barda had meet up with her husband, Ginger. There, they went to see their baby girl, Kakarella, napping.

"Kakarella's all grown," Barda said to Ginger.

"She looks like you, especially the hairdo," Ginger agreed.

Barda said, "I need a space pod. We'll launch her to a different planet."

"What? But why?" Ginger asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's for Kakarella's safety," Barda answered. "Frikiza is betraying us."

"It's not like you to be worried about our child," Ginger said.

Barda and Ginger had borrowed a space-pod, putting their daughter inside.

"Why can't we all escape somewhere together? We'll take care of her," Ginger insisted.

"We can't. They'll find us with the scouters," Barda answered. "I've programmed the pod to head for a planet called Earth. It'll be a perfect place for her."

"Okay. I won't tell Radita about her sister's departure," Ginger suggested.

Barda nodded and looked at Kakarella and said, "Kakarella,...take care of yourself."

"I'll miss you so much, Kakarella," Ginger replied to Kakarella as well.

"Mom...Dad...," Little baby Kakarella said her first words as she opened her eyes to see her parents, right before she closed her eyes to sleep and the space pod flew off.

With tears of sadness in their eyes, Barda and Ginger looked up at the night sky to see the departure of their fated child.

A daughter and her family pass each other as their paths now forever split...

A short while later, Barda now faces Frikiza alone. Alone for the final battle, which was about to begin, she knocks away countless enemies that came from Frikiza's mother ship one after another. Her only aim was Frikiza herself as Barda defied to fight against her alone...for the fate of her family, her allies, and the entire Saiyan race.

"FRIKIZA!" Barda shouted, angrily. "You're gonna pay!"

"We'll see about that! Go perish with the rest of your kin and race," Frikiza said.

As they fought, Barda soon replied, "Now everything will change. The fate of this planet…My own fate…The fate of my daughter...And your fate. Both my fate…and…yours! This is the end of the line!"

Helpless before the overwhelming power of Frikiza, Barda was blown to dust along with Planet Vegena itself.

"Now THAT IS BEAUTIFUL!" Frikiza laughed, maniacally. "See? Look, Dodorie, Zarba! Look at the fireworks. Aren't they splendid?! HAHAHA!"

However, the last vision Barda saw before her death...was the image of her daughter, all grown up, standing against Frikiza...

"Kakarella...," Barda said to her daughter, "Avenge me and your father. Avenge the death of the Saiyans and our home planet. And when that time passes, you'll be living a better home...It's up to you now."

Barda's lonely fight had ended...but it was from her vigilant fight, that her daughter's story had begun...

* * *

At Mount Paozu, on the planet Earth, there lived Master Gohana, who lived in harmony with nature. One day, she came across a space pod, containing a baby girl with a tail, abandoned in the woods.

It was Kakarella!

"Well, I can't just leave you here," Master Gohana said to the baby girl as Kakarella opened her eyes to see her, "My name is Gohana, and you'll be my granddaughter. I'll call you...Goka. You'll grow up nice and strong."

The baby girl laughed happily as she loved her new name...and a new home, just as Barda wanted for her daughter.

And so, the story of the Dragon Balls began as Kakarella was now to be called and named Goka.

Many years had passed, and the baby Goka grew to be a young and strong healthy girl, but her life will be forever changed when she met a boy named Bulmer, the son of a famous scientist, and joined him on a journey to find the 7 Dragon Balls, which when gathered together, would call forth the dragon, Shenron, to grant any wish.

Goka had met many new friends in her travels, including Master Rosha, a hermit and mistress of martial arts; Yamchi, a desert bandit, along with her best friend, a shapeshifting animal named Puarie; Krilla, her now lifelong best friend; Tia Shinhan, the descendant of the Third-Eye Clan, along with her little sister-like companion, Chiaotza; and many people, developing both her body and heart.

Goka even honed her skills as a pupil of Master Rosha, skills that will continuing put to the test as she was forced to defend herself and her friends against a host of dangerous opponents.

Goka's toughest test came when she faced a powerful villainess, Queen Piccola, but the help of the sage, Korin, allowed Goka to tap into best reserve of still hidden strength. In the battle that followed, the true intent of Goka's other-worldly powers was revealed, and with a mighty charge, Queen Piccola's quest for world domination came crashing to a halt.

However, within her dying breath, Queen Piccola had time to hatched one final scheme, and 3 years later, Piccola Jr. appeared before a grown up Goka, looking to not avenge her mother and rather redeemed herself to be a fighter. Another epic battle ensues, and the two were almost equally matched. In the end, the new Piccola still could not withstand Goka's might.

5 years have passed since that fateful day, Goka was even married to her pure-hearted childhood boyfriend, Cha-Cha, who is the son of the Ox-Queen and strives to be a warrior and loved fighting as he trained hard, and the two shared a common love for fighting and enjoyed a quiet life together.

Goka had brought peace back to the world, with the help of her friends, while it remained at peace...until now.


	3. ACT I: Saiyan Saga

5 years passed since Queen Piccola's ambition for world domination have been foiled by Goka.

But, however, a new mysterious figure was drawing near...

A mysterious yet suspicious ship had suddenly landed on Earth. Radita appeared from within, possessing the same tail as Goka. She flew off towards a large power and encounters Piccola Jr., the reincarnation of Queen Piccola and yet an evil half of Earth's guardian, Kama.

Piccola was training hard towards her dream of world domination at first, but now dreamed of world peace when Radita appeared before her.

"Who are you?" Piccola asked. "Tell me!"

"So...you think you're pretty tough," Radita replied.

Sensing the invader's Ki, Piccola was surprised, "What? Her power is...!"

Piccola was helpless before this powerful new enemy, at first, until...

"There's another large power level," Radita said, checking her scouter, "It must be her..."

And so, Radita flew off, leaving Piccola behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goka, all grown up, was heading for the Kame House with her daughter, Gohana, to meet her friends.

"Hey, Goka. Good to see you again," Bulmer said, then he noticed the little girl with Goka and asked, "Who's the kid?"

"This is my daughter, Gohana," Goka replied, introducing her daughter to everyone.

"Hi, everybody," Gohana greeted them, happily.

"Gohana?! I see!" Master Rosha said. "So you named her after your grandmother. To think, you'd bring a daughter here with you. I'm completely surprised..."

"So, Goka...," Krilla began to asked, "Is your kid strong like you?"

"I wish...," Goka sighed. "But that Cha-Cha...he always smiled at us a bit when I try to train her."

"Why?" Krilla asked.

"He said the world is safe...for now. May need for fighting skills and training...yet," Goka replied. "He also said that one of the many things to hit these days are training...and books."

"Sounds like any regular dad," Krilla laughed. "You?"

"You know me," Goka replied, laughing. "Training a little."

"I knew it...," Krilla answered, "You've improved already."

During their happy reunion, Radita suddenly appeared.

"You've grown, Kakarella," Radita said with an evil smile, "There's no mistaking your face..."

"Who are you?" Goka asked, confused.

Radita called Goka 'Kakarella' and tells her that she was born a Saiyan and that she, herself, is her sister. She demands Goka to join forces with her, but she refused.

"I don't care who I am, what planet I'm from, and I seriously don't care if you're my sister," Goka said, angrily. "My name is Goka and this is my home!"

"So be it, Kakarella," Radita said.

Radita shows Goka her strength and sneers at her as she flies off with Gohana as her hostage.

"It's too reckless!" Master Rosha said, "Please think for a moment!"

"You know you can't defeat her right now!" Krilla replied, making a point.

"You're right, but what should I do...?" Goka asked, sadly.

"I'll go along with you," a voice appeared. They all turned to see...

"Piccola...!" Goka was surprised. "Wh...why are you here...?!"

"You need to know that her strength is phenomenal," Piccola replied, "But if we joined forces, however, we may have a chance to defeat her!"

"Okay," Goka agreed. "But why put yourself in danger?"

"Don't get me wrong," Piccola said, "She's nothing more than an annoyance to me, and I know you don't like this any more than I do, but we now have a common enemy...and stuff. I may be the reincarnate of Queen Piccola, but I rather redeem myself rather than conquering the world."

"Well," Goka said, scratching her head. "When you put it that way, I'll go as far as teaming up with you. Not like we have another choice..."

"That's right," Piccola said, nodded.

So Goka and Piccola call a temporary truce in order to beat Radita and formed as Earth's strongest duo. Then, Goka and Piccola managed to land at the lust, green, grass field, where they see that Radita was waiting for them, and little Gohana was imprisoned inside Radita's ship.

"You! What an expecting surprise," Radita noticed. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? You know why. We're here to get my daughter back!" Goka replied.

"How dare you defy your sister?" Radita said to Goka.

"I don't have a sister," Goka replied, angrily.

"You couldn't possibly think that you two can ever beat me?" Radita asked, laughing.

"It's about time someone shut you up," Piccola said.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Radita said. Then she turned to Goka and replied, "I know it didn't have to come to this, Kakarella, because I miss you. But I see you've made your purpose clear, and I'm left with no choice. Forgive me,...but you are a shame to our family and our entire race!"

So Goka and Piccola fought against Radita to save Gohana. As they did, Radita informed them something interesting.

"Let me tell you something interesting before I'm beaten," Radita explained. "There are two more Saiyan survivors and their power levels are much higher than mine. Even if you started training today, you won't be able to beat them."

"So...do you have a new attack you've been saving for a time like this?" Piccola asked Goka.

"Well, not exactly...," Goka answered.

"You lazy bum. I've been training non-stop to develop a new attack," Piccola replied. "The only problem is it takes some time to charge up before I can even use it. I need you to distract her to buy me some time. Think you can do that?"

"Sure thing. I can't wait," Goka said. "I'll hold her off."

"This is your last chance," Radita shouted, "I'll do you a favor and spare you both!"

"NO!" Goka replied, "There's no way I'll ever join you."

"Well, then. Playtime's over," Radita said.

Just then, Radita noticed something on her scouter and turned to see what it was.

It was Gohana, who broke out of her spaceship prison, yelling, "Leave my mother...ALONE!"

Gohana angrily rammed on Radita as a distraction for her mother to grab a hold on to her.

"Hey! What are you-?!" Radita asked Goka, struggling to get free.

"Piccola! NOW!" Goka shouted.

And that's when Piccola finally developed her new attack on Radita, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

And with that, Radita fell in utmost defeat. As did Goka as her daughter went up to her.

"I-I can't believe these weaklings have beat me," Radita said, uttering defeated.

"Serves you right," Piccola said.

"Darn you all! When the others find out I'm dead, they're going to come here looking for you," Radita replied, saying her last words, "One year...you have just one year left..."

"One year, huh?" Piccola began pondering, "So...there are warriors even stronger than her..."

And so, Radita said her last words that two Saiyan women even stronger than her will invade Earth.

Thanks to Kama, the Earth's guardian, Goka meet Queen Yemma, and was allowed to travel Snake Way in order to train with Queen Kai.

At that same time on Earth, Piccola, having taken good care of Gohana for Goka, decided to have the utmost intention to train her as a great warrior. But then, that night, Gohana had suddenly transformed into a Great Ape, and Piccola had to blow up the moon to calm her down.

Krilla and the others were at Korin's tower to train with Kama and sweated out some strict regimen.

And so, each spent their days training and practicing, with Gohana under Piccola, Krilla under Kama, and Goka under Queen Kai.

* * *

6 months had passed, and Gohana, having grown strong, could finally begin her real training with Piccola.

Completing the unbelievably long Snake Way, Goka arrived at Queen Kai's planet, passed her tests and devoted herself to hard training under 10 times the Earth's gravity.

The time had passed them by quickly, and before they knew it, the battle was upon them.

Having completed her training, Goka was resurrected with the Dragon Balls and hurried back along Snake Way. However...

The 2 Saiyans, Princess Vegena and Naprie, had broke through the Earth's atmosphere.

"They call this planet 'Earth'," Vegena said. "Not as bad as I expected."

The two then searched for the being with a highest power level on the planet. But the Earth's last defense, the Z Warriors-consist of Yamchi, Krilla, Chiaotza, Tia, and even Gohana and Piccola-stood shoulder to shoulder, ready to thwart the attack.

"Let's see how strong these interlopers really are," Vegena said to Naprie, "Release...the Saibamen!"

"Sure thing," Naprie replied. "This'll be fun!"

With an army of mindless Saibamen at their disposal, they quickly draw the battle on for the inevitable showdown against the Z Warriors.

"Tell me," Piccola asked the two Saiyans, "Why have you two decided to grace Earth with your presence?"

"A Namekian...," Vegena said, intrigued. "So you wouldn't happen to create the Dragon Balls, would you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Piccola asked.

"Because that's why we're here...," Naprie answered. "Give us the Dragon Balls...or we will rain more Saibamen upon you and your allies."

"Please," Piccola replied, "Do you take me for a fool? Your Saibamen gave me a real pain in the neck."

Naprie launched her attack, severing Tia's arm and made a gaping hole in the Earth with a single blast. The Z Warrior girls were helpless before such a gap in power. When Naprie's guard was down, Chiaotza clutched onto her and blew herself up.

"Chiaotza!" Tia shouted.

But her sacrifice was so in vain that Naprie was completely unaffected by the explosion.

"That was so pathetic!" Naprie said.

In the grief of Chiaotza's death, Tia trembled with anger and gathered up her strength to face Naprie.

"Chiaotza,...thank you," Tia said, "You sacrificed yourself for me. I won't let it be in vain!"

But it soon backfired as Naprie was next to impossible to be beaten by Tia as she did the Spirit Tri-Beam.

"GOKAAAAA!" Krilla yelled for her help, "Hurry up and get here!"

"Now it's your turn...," Naprie said.

"Naprie, WAIT!" Vegena halted Naprie for a moment, "This 'Goka' you mentioned. Is that...Kakarella? She wasn't even a match for Radita. Even if she did show up, what good would it do you?"

"That's because she's much, much stronger now," Krilla replied.

"Very well, then," Vegena said. "I'll wait 'til she shows herself. In about 3 hours, not a minute more."

* * *

 **3 hours later...**

"Okay, time's up...," Vegena said. "I seem to have wasted my time. The coward Kakarella never came."

"My mother is no coward," Gohana shouted as she, Piccola and Krilla were the only ones standing against Vegena and Naprie.

"Gohana, have faith in yourself," Piccola said to her, "If that happens, you'll be more powerful than me. Focus all your strength, then attack!"

"Okay," Gohana replied as she soon hold Naprie off until her mother come back.

Unfortunately, Naprie used her attack on Gohana, but Piccola stepped in and sacrificed herself to save her friend.

"Miss Piccola…," Gohana went up to Piccola as she felt down. "Why? Why did you save me...?"

"D-Didn't I tell you to run...? If you don't go now...," Piccola replied, weakly injured.

"Don't you die on me," Gohana went up to Piccola. "My mother will be here to save us any minute. Just hold on!"

"Oh, man! I guess the order had changed," Naprie said. "But at least you'll all be dead in the end."

"Gohana...," Piccola said to Gohana as she was about to be dead. "You were the only one I've been able to call a friend...I want to thank you...it's been nice knowing you..."

"Piccolaaa," Gohana yelled as those were her final words.

Now Krilla and Gohana, the remaining two, faced a desperate situation, until Goka, having finished her training with Queen Kai, finally arrived.

"Goka...! We've been waiting for you...!" Krilla cried, glad to see her best friend alive and well again.

"Mother...!" Gohana was relieved to see her as well.

"It's about time you show up," Vegena said.

"You don't scare me," Naprie replied to Goka, "It just makes me want to beat you quicker."

"Krilla, Gohana, stay back," Goka said to both her best friend and her daughter. "I'll take it from here."

Gohana nodded and then said to Krilla, "Come on, let's go!"

And then, exploding with rage at the death of her friends and comrades, Goka defeated Naprie with overwhelming power. Defeated and broken, Naprie even met her end at the hand of Vegena.

Finally, the fight was between Goka and Vegena in the deserted wasteland...

"So, this is where you've chosen as your final resting place?" Vegena said to Goka, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are that a low-class Saiyan woman like you gets to fight someone like me?"

"Well," Goka replied. "If she tries hard enough, anyone can exceed with enough hard work."

"You think so?" Vegena asked. "Well, then it's time for you to die, Kakarella. A Saiyan woman like yourself has no place challenging an elite warrior and a Saiyan royalty like me!"

And so, Goka and Vegena set their fight in the desert with their overwhelming powers clashing.

With their bodies battered and broken, the fight between the two Saiyan girls ends in a draw after a set of unexpected things had happened, like Vegena transformed into a Great Ape to crush Goka, thanks to the Power Ball she made to make a moon, but then it soon backfired when one of Goka's friends, Yajiroba, had cut her tail.

After being defeated by Goka and her friends, Vegena left the planet Earth on her ship. However, Goka stopped Krilla as she attempted to finish off the nearly dead Vegena, and she decided to let her go.

Peace on Earth was restored, though at a terrible price...

Kama, along with Piccola, perished, and the Dragon Balls had vanished. Bringing their dead friends back to life proved to be an impossibility...

As the despair spread, a new way became clear, and the light of hope began to shine once again...

 **End of Saiyan Saga**


	4. ACT II: Namek & Frikiza Saga

The warriors who fell in the desperate fight to repel the two invading Saiyans seem lost...

But in order to bring them back to life, Bulmer, Gohana, and Krilla use Kama's spaceship to travel to Planet Namek, the home planet of Piccola and Kama, in hopes of finding new Dragon Balls.

No one knew what terrible horrors await them...

Finally, Bulmer and the two girls arrived on Planet Namek, but trouble wasn't too far behind.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, several Senzu Beans were prepared, aiding and healing Goka's wounds. Then, upon hearing of the situation about Gohana and the others on Planet Namek, Goka boarded the Saiyan spaceship, which was modified previously by Bulmer's mother, Dr. Briefs, and left Earth.

Her course was set for Planet Namek, and waiting for there...was Lady Frikiza, the feared supreme ruler of the cosmos.

At the same time, Vegena arrived on Namek and learned of the new Dragon Balls.

"If I pulled that off, I can finally obtain immortality," Vegena said, "When I do, defeating Frikiza won't be a dream anymore. Once she's out of the picture, I'll be number one!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Frikiza had attacked the villages on Planet Namek, where the Namekians—both male, female, and some that looked just like Piccola—had lived and already collected five Dragon Balls, unaware that they were being followed by Krilla and Gohana.

Having removed Dodorie and saving Denda, the last remaining Namek child, Gohana and Krilla left the scene with great haste.

Once Frikiza's subordinate, Dodorie, was away, Vegena capitalized on her isolation, beating her easily. She then later arrived at a village on Planet Namek, where she found a Dragon Ball and hid it underwater.

Krilla and Gohana sense the Namekian's Ki decreasing. Denda wants their help to save her people, so she takes them to meet Guru. They finally reached Guru's home. Learning about the situation from Krilla and Denda, Guru gave the last Dragon Ball to Krilla.

With her wounds healing quickly in a recuperation chamber, Vegena easily burst her way free and went on the offensive in an attempt to steal Frikiza's 5 Dragon Balls.

Then, elsewhere nearby, Vegena, working alone, had challenged Zarba, another of Frikiza's subordinates, to a fight. Bulmer and Krilla, who's holding the Dragon Ball, were watching them do so. That's when Bulmer saw how cool Vegena was with her moves…and yet somehow fell in love with her.

"How very careless, Zarba," Vegena said. "Have you forgot the fact that Saiyans increased their strength after every battle?"

"I don't care," Zarba replied. "No one can even my power...and my beauty!"

"You bored me," Vegena said, finally finishing off Zarba. "Now...I've got pressing business to continue."

After defeating the transformed Zarba, Vegena stole the Dragon Ball from Krilla. Shortly thereafter, she realized that the Dragon Ball she had hid underwater had been taken by Gohana, so she set off in pursuit.

Vegena found Krilla and Gohana near Guru's house, but then...

...an elite force of 5 deadly, sexy mercenary women, called upon by Frikiza from all corners of space, had arrived on Planet Namek. Their names were Captain Ginya, Recooma, Guldie, Jeicia, and Burta. They called themselves...the Ginya Force!

Vegena decided to put her fight with Krilla and Gohana on hold. With only one way to defeat the Ginya Force, namely gaining eternal life.

She headed to the location of the Dragon Balls, but before she could complete her plan, the Ginya Force appeared before Vegena and the others.

Meanwhile, Goka finally landed on Planet Namek to save Gohana and the others.

"Gohana, Krilla...I knew things aren't going well," Goka said. "Hang on, girls. I'm coming. I hope my training will be enough."

Goka finally arrived on the scene when she turned to her daughter and Krilla, "You guys did very well...I'm proud of you, Gohana. Now it's my turn!"

"You think you can take on the Ginya Force...all by yourself?" Krilla asked.

"Well, yeah...," Goka answered. "I'm going to give it my best shot."

Recooma laughed, "You crack me up. But enough funny stuff, it's time for you to buzz off!"

But in the face of her overwhelming power, Goka easily had beaten Recooma and Burta of the Ginya Force.

"Strange...," Vegena, who had finished Guldie, had noticed it too, "Why is she so calm? It's like she doesn't have an intention to kill at all. Wait a minute…She can't have become...the Legendary Super Saiyan! No way...! But...is it all true?"

Left with no choice, Jeicia retreated back to Capt. Ginya and tells her of Goka's surprise attack and appearance. That made Capt. Ginya decide to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krilla and Gohana used the Dragon Radar to find the Dragon Balls, hidden by the Ginya Force...then they need to speak Namekian to call forth the Shenron of Planet Namek, Porunga, since they learned that the words needed to call forth the Shenron of Earth won't work on Namek for some reason.

It was then that Jeicia and Capt. Ginya, who had obtained Goka's body through Body Change, arrived.

Meanwhile, Goka was in pursuit of Ginya in her still unfamiliar body when she realized that Capt. Ginya hadn't likely acclimated to Goka's body either.

Having finally drawn near, Goka informs Krilla and Gohana of her realization. She tells them that they can't lose if they act now, and persuades them to damage her body without restraint. So Ginya struggled against Gohana and Krilla, and ordered Jeicia to attack, too. However, Vegena arrived, joining the fight.

Goka eventually managed to get her body back after it had been taken over by Capt. Ginya's Body Change technique. To prevent Capt. Ginya's second Body Change aimed at Vegena, Goka had an idea to throw a nearby frog between the two.

The plan went well, and poor Capt. Ginya was turned into a frog, thus ending the Ginya Force.

Vegena was determined that the help from Goka and the others would be needed to fight Frikiza. To heal her wounds, Vegena put Goka into the recuperation tank on Frikiza's spaceship.

Meanwhile, Krilla was heading towards Guru's house to ask for the words needed to call forth Porunga. Denda informed Krilla that in order to summon the Namekian dragon, they would need to speak Namekian.

After hearing this, Krilla, Gohana, and Denda returned to Frikiza's ship and stole Dragon Balls when Vegena wasn't looking.

Then, immediately summoning Porunga, they brought Piccola back and asked him to be revived on Planet Namek. As Piccola was transported there, she felt a tinge of nostalgia.

"I'm home...?" Piccola said, surprised. "How? Oh, that's right, the Dragon Balls."

Krilla and the others made Piccola's 2 wishes to Porunga. Piccola and Kama were brought to life and the Earth's Dragon Balls were finally restored.

Piccola flew off as she sensed a terribly large Ki far off in the distance and 3 others nearby. On her way to help Gohana and the others, she encounters Neil, a fighter-class female Namekian, just like herself.

Neil was nearly dead after fighting Frikiza and proposed that she could fuse with Piccola. Piccola accepts and obtains supreme power. She then hurried towards Gohana and Krilla.

Only 1 wish remained. However, Vegena appeared, having noticing that something was wrong. Vegena demanded that they grant her wish for immortality, but then the unexpected thing had happened...

"Wha-What's going on?" Vegena began to ask, "What happened to the dragon and why is the sky back to normal?! Why are the Dragon Balls turned to stone?!"

Denda had tell them the sad news: Guru had passed away. "The great Guru, who was one with the Dragon Balls, is no longer with us."

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Vegena yelled, angrily. "And just how am I supposed to achieve immortality now?"

"I don't know," Denda answered.

Vegena angrily turned to Gohana and Krilla, yelling, "DARN YOU ALL! If you meddling interlopers hadn't interfered, this never would've happened! Don't you get?! If it didn't grant me my wish, then I'm not immortal! You're going to pay for-"

But Vegena's words were stopped when she and the others were soon noticed by Lady Frikiza when they turned to see that she was standing there the whole time.

"Well, you've really outdone it now, did you?" Frikiza said. "My dreams of immortality are destroyed, thanks to you. Still, to think, Vegena...you, too, were on the cusp of having your wish granted. How unfortunate, although this is much more unfortunate for me. Because never before have I been made a fool of by such contemptible fools for the very first time. This was the utmost, foreseen result, but it is no matter...because YOU WILL PAY! You foolish insects are going to perish! I will make sure of that! Don't bother trying to escape! You will all feel my wrath!"

"Oh, please," Vegena replied. "I lost my chance of immortality and you don't see me complain about it!"

In response of Vegena's taunts, Frikiza, boiling with rage, transformed into her second form and then her third from, to show them a power more fearsome than death.

But then, Frikiza's latest third transformation proved too much for Piccola's new might, as Piccola arrived on the scene!

Frikiza completed the transformation of her final form, revealing her highest level of power...

"Get back," Vegena told Piccola, Gohana, and Krilla, "This is between her and me!"

"You seem confident, I may say," Frikiza said.

"Keep laughing while you still can, Frikiza," Vegena replied. "Because you're not dealing with an average Saiyan woman anymore, for I've arisen beyond the limits, and into the realm of legend...the legend that you feared most. I, Princess Vegena, have become...a Super Saiyan!"

Frikiza was confused at first, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"I beat you to it, Kakarella," Vegena cried.

But in the face of Frikiza's strength, Vegena and the others were powerless.

"Are you sure you're a Super Saiyan?" Frikiza asked. "'Cause I kinda don't get it, and it's kind of...unlikely."

Unable to face her greatest failure, Vegena lost her will to fight.

"I'm getting bored of this," Frikiza said, groaned and feeling bored as usual. "Time to end it quickly."

However, just when it seemed all hope was lost, Goka, their final hope, was revived and arrived just in time!

"Mom!" Gohana cried.

"You did good, Gohana. Leave the rest to me," Goka said to her daughter. Then, she turned to Frikiza, "So you're Frikiza? You look a lot different than I thought."

"Yeah, it's a long story," Frikiza said, "I used up my second and third form on your friends and stuff."

But that's when Frikiza began to get the oddest feeling as she thought, Weird. I thought I was done here…But…why do I get the strangest feeling, like I've seen her somewhere before...Oh no!

Frikiza's eyes were widened in realization when she remembered her little fight with Barda. Thinking that Barda and Goka had the same image, Frikiza thought once more, She reminds me of that rebellious Saiyan woman who tried to stop me from destroying their home planet.

"So you're finally here, Kakarella," Vegena said to Goka as Goka noticed her lying on the ground, defeated, "Have you done it...? Are you a Super Saiyan...?!"

"I don't know...," Goka replied, "But what happened? Did Frikiza did this to you?"

"Oh, great. Now she's concerned," Frikiza said. "I'm so impressed, Vegena. You made a friend."

"Oy vey...you had to ask," Vegena groaned in dismay.

"Look, I know I'm not in a mood to leave a single Saiyan alive and all," Frikiza said. "But you could at least save the trouble and bow before me."

"Maybe so," Goka replied.

"Look, are we gonna do this or not?" Frikiza asked, feeling impatient.

Then, Vegena laughed weakly, "You aren't going to want to hold anything back, Frikiza..Not against this one. You see..she has risen above and become a legend...the legend that you fear more than anything else in the universe. She has become...a S-Super Saiyan...!…Frikiza…Y-you…You're finished now...S-serves you right...!"

Vegena finally collapsed, and Frikiza didn't even use a Death Beam on her.

Goka was touched by Vegena's words, though she thought the Saiyan Princess had gone soft on her.

"Ah, Vegena. You know I still don't usually do enjoy jokes yet," Frikiza said, "But I do know that you're not even very funny also."

"Vegena," Goka cried as she went up to her fallen rival. "Frikiza, you monster! I don't believe you! She's already down!"

"Kakarella," Vegena said to Goka, weakly, "If you're going to listen to anything I have to say, do it now."

"What is it?" Goka asked.

"You see, I've lived my entire life under Frikiza's rule," Vegena replied, "Our entire kingdom, our race, was enslaved to do her bidding. The Planet Vegena, where you and I were born on, wasn't destroyed by a giant asteroid…Frikiza was the one who did it…! Your parents, Barda and Ginger, and my mother, Queen Vegena...the whole planet...she blew it up, it's all true. No one survived but us."

Goka, feeling a little saddened, asked, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because," Vegena replied, "We became her hands and feet, and worked under her orders. But she killed everyone, even your parents,…and my mother, the Queen. Frikiza was fearful of the Saiyans gaining power. And Kararella, I know we've gone on the wrong foot when we first met, but you're the last hope. Please...Defeat Frikiza... Restore the honor of the Saiyan race..."

Vegena had laid down for her final words as Goka noticed a tear on Vegena's closed eyes. Suddenly, a series of memories rushed through her mind: A fuzzy memory of her Saiyan parents when she was a baby, Planet Vegena being destroyed, and even Barda's last words. Goka finally realized the truth!

Goka's eyes were widened in realization as she now see that Vegena was right, "No... No...!"

Then, Goka raised her head to the sky and screams for the loss of her parents, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"M-Mom?" Gohana saw the sadness in her mother.

"For you to actually cry. To beg me for my help. Believe me, I know we gone off on the wrong foot, too. If I can only imagine how hard that must've been for you," Goka said to the fallen Vegena, "I think I understand now. All this time, this rage and anger on you wasn't just losing our race that made you this way. You weren't grieving over your own death, or because our home planet was destroyed. You were mad because Frikiza forced you to be her puppet, because she turned you into what she wanted you to be. You just couldn't stand losing your pride...You never had a chance to be anything else. Well, I still respect you. I know you made a lot of mistakes, but now I see that it wasn't all your fault. You had the fiery will and pride of a Saiyan. And now it's time for me to share that Saiyan pride, too! Pride in myself...and in my parents. Thank you for saving my daughter's life and buying enough time for me to recuperate, Vegena. I'll do my best to carry out your wish. I'll make sure to give Frikiza what's coming to her for you, best buddy. Same thing for you, too...Mom and Dad. Goodbye."

Feeling better and determined, Goka turned to Frikiza and said, "I may be a Saiyan to you, but I'm a Saiyan woman, born on Planet Vegena and now raised on planet Earth...! I know what I have to do. I have to stop you! You're nothing but a heartless monster who kills everyone in its way...even children! You seem to delight in seeing other people suffer, and you treat life like a disposable commodity. You destroy homes, took the lives of innocent people, and even the lives of children. And all of this, just for your own amusement or your personal gain. Vegena was right. You have no honor. For all the Saiyans you've killed…the Namekians here, and for everyone else you've destroyed…I am going to finish you!"

"If you say so," Frikiza said. "'Cause I was too distracted by that heart-felt touching moment."

Goka and Frikiza began their fight as both overwhelming powers had clashed all over Namek.

With the strength of the others, Goka created the Spirit Bomb. It looked as if the Spirit Bomb had overtaken Frikiza…but Frikiza showed up on the cliff and downed Piccola in one mighty blow. Goka tried to get Gohana, Krilla, and a nearly dead Piccola to escape, but Frikiza's attacks kept coming.

"I'm sorry to break up this celebration," Frikiza said. "But if you think your friends can escape me, you're quite mistaken."

That's when Frikiza's power had blown Krilla to bits as she yelled, floating in mid-air, "GOKAAAAAA!"

"How about the girl next?..." Frikiza said as she pointed at Gohana.

Goka had seen enough when her best friend was destroyed right before her very eyes as she said, angrily, "F-Frikiza...You'll pay...You are going to pay for this...!"

Then, Goka trembled with anger. Her anger exploding with the death of her friend, Krilla, Goka had awoken to the power of a Super Saiyan...and combined her power with her Saiyan mother's!

Faced with this new threat, Frikiza launches an energy attack at the Planet Namek itself. The blast penetrates the planet's core, triggering an unstoppable chain reaction that will ultimately cause the planet to explode.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Kama and Ms. Popo gathered the Dragon Balls and use them to wish all of Frikiza's victims back to life. Guru was revived, thus restoring the Namekian Dragon Balls to their original luster.

Denda quickly summons Porunga and wishes everyone on the doomed planet to be transported to the safety of Earth. Everyone, that is, except Goka and Frikiza.

With her friends and daughter safely off the doomed planet, Goka, with her overwhelming strength of a Super Saiyan, defeated Frikiza. Shortly after, however, Goka was caught in the destruction of Planet Namek, and was never seen again...

* * *

 **On Queen Kai's planet...**

"Just as I feared," Queen Kai said to the others, "The planet Namek is no more. It's gone...and so is Goka. I know how much you cared about her."

"No! Goku! You sacrificed everything!" Yamchi said, dropping to her knees and sobbing, "No... Goka, no...! NOOOOO!"

"Why do you care?" Tia asked, confused.

"Wait, what?" Yamchi asked, surprised.

"Why do any of you care?" Tia asked, "Are you all forgetting the whole reason that they went to Namek in the first place? Now we have two sets of Dragon Balls."

"Well, yeah," Yamchi replied, "but you make it sound like death has zero consequences."

"That's because it really doesn't," Tia said, "We're literally waiting to come back, and here I thought this was Chiaotza's second time."

"You know, when we get back, I best get a sundae!" Chiaotza said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Earth...**

"I don't understand," Bulmer said, sadly after the news from Yamchi. "Goka didn't make it out there? I just hope she's okay…"

"Why don't you just use your brain a little?" Vegena asked, then replied. "If you really want Kakarella back, then why not use the Earth's Dragon Balls to do so AFTER bringing their spirits back to Earth...or something like that?"

"That...just might work," Bulmer said, surprised. "Wow, Vegena. That's a great idea. I'm really impressed."

"Thanks," Gohana said to Vegena, smiling.

"Don't push yourself, child...," Vegena replied to Gohana.

Vegena lay back on the tree as she thought, First, I lost my chance for immortality, then Kakarella went Super Saiyan, and now THIS?! At least, it'll be all over with soon enough...

Later, as Vegena see the Namekians decided to move to a new planet, Bulmer soon went up to her.

"Hey, Vegena," Bulmer greeted her, then asked, "I was wondering if...you wanna come live with me?"

"WHAT?" Vegena's eyes were widened as she was surprised.

"Hey, loosen up. You need a place to crash too," Bulmer replied to Vegena, smiling. "Look, why don't you drop the arrogant, tough girl act and just relax and let it all go. Unwind a little and see what life has to offer you. And also, you're actually kinda...cute."

Vegena blushed by what Bulmer just said as she angrily stammered, "I...you...whatever."

Vegena sighed in dismay. She may have lost her immortality wish and have to live with Bulmer, but she also lamented the death of her home planet, her parents, and her fellow Saiyans a little bit. At least she pointed out earlier that they could resurrect the two of their friends after bringing their spirits to Earth.

Vegena soon thought, This little thing called 'Love' is an incapable proof for a Saiyan princess such as myself. If this Bulmer were to have a romantic affection for me, it would be worthy of me staying at his home and to lay low as soon as Kakarella might come back.

Bulmer and the others asked Porunga to call Goka and Krilla's spirits to Earth, but they were told that he cannot, because Goka is still alive.

They are happy to hear Goka is still okay, so Porunga rejects their wish as Goka plans to return on her own shortly. Krilla and Yamchi were revived, and so did Tia and Chiaotza.

"Listen, Yamchi," Bulmer tells her, "I'm breaking up with you."

"Actually, I was gonna tell you that," Yamchi replied.

"Wha-? You knew?" Bulmer was surprised.

"There was no spark between us," Yamchi said, "so we should be buddies already, right?"

"Well, I'm glad. And you wanna know how this is ending?" Bulmer then turned to Vegena, "Hey, Vegena. Still wanna come live with me?"

"Fine," Vegena finally answered, "Only if it's got a pool."

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT?!" Gohana, Piccola, Krilla, Yamchi, Tia, and Chiaotza screamed in unison.

"Out of all the ladies here, you picked Vegena?!" Yamchi said, surprised, "But she's the reason we're dead!"

"Well, I just think everyone deserves a second chance...even Vegena," Bulmer replied, "And besides, she's just waaayy more hotter, isn't she?"

Yamchi calmly answered, "Yeah, okay..."

And so, Vegena lived with Bulmer at Capsule Corporation, the Namekians soon moved to a new planet, and Denda, Krilla and Gohana gave each other a friendly, goodbye group hug as friends.

For the immediate time thereafter, the Earth was at peace once again...

 **End of Namek/Frikiza Saga**


	5. ACT III: Androids & Cella Saga

A few years after their journey on Planet Namek and the battle with Frikiza, everything was going well.

"So, Bulmer, how's the single life of yours going?" Oolola, their talking female pig friend, asked.

"Very nice, actually," Bulmer answered. "I had a weird dream about Vegena last night."

Yamchi was shocked, "What? Vegena? You dreamt about her?"

"Yeah, actually," Bulmer replied, "She was pretty nice to me in the dream. And a good kisser."

"What? You kissed her? You sly dog, Bulmer!" Yamchi said to Bulmer, teasing him.

"Oh, come on, lay it off," Bulmer said. "And besides, she's probably running out of fuel, so who knows if she'll come back here?"

Suddenly, Vegena's ship crash-landed at Bulmer's house near Capsule Corp.

"I'M BAAAAACK!" Vegena shouted as the ship's pod opened and she had come out of it.

"You've got some nerve coming back here," Yamchi said to Vegena.

Vegena, noticing Yamchi, replied, "A valet, neat. I'm not tipping."

"Don't you remember me? We fought when you landed on Earth," Yamchi reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. We did," Vegena said. "But I was busy fighting Kakarella. Naprie fought you and the others."

Then, Vegena turned to Bulmer, ordering him, "You, take me to the showers."

"Uh, okay...," Bulmer replied.

As Vegena was taking a shower and Bulmer set up some new clothes for her, Gohana and Krilla soon visit them, too.

"So Vegena's living here now?" Krilla asked, surprised. "Sounds...legit."

One moment later, however, Vegena, Gohana and the others felt two massive Ki's approaching. And unbelievably one of those Ki's was the same as Frikiza's, who should've been dead...

"That idiot Kakarella failed," Vegena said, angrily. "Frikiza's still alive."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the wilderness, Tia and Chiaotza felt the same two Ki's.

"Chiaotza, do you feel that?" Tia asked her companion, "There are two enormous power levels approaching our planet!"

"Yeah, see...," Chiaotza replied. "Last time that happened, I blew myself up."

"But this is different now," Tia said.

Then, somewhere at the Glaciers, Piccola felt the same Ki's as well.

Piccola felt the same Ki as well as she realized, "Frikiza? No!"

* * *

And so, the Z Warriors gathered to get to the bottom of this matter.

"Okay," Vegena began to said, "Judging by how quickly her power level is closing in, she should be here in about any-"

"Hey, so I want to talk to you about Bulmer," Yamchi interrupted.

"You can't be serious," Vegena replied.

"Look, he's a real close friend, and I can see you two may tie the knot someday," Yamchi said, teasing Vegena about Bulmer having a romantic dream about her.

"Are you really doing this right now?" Vegena asked in dismay.

Just then, Bulmer arrived, "Hey, ladies!"

"Oh, great, and he's here, too!" Vegena cried. "Why don't all of you just start showing up?"

"Hey, Vegena!" Krilla shouted, showing up along with Gohana, Tia, and Chiaotza.

"I was just kidding," Vegena shouted, angrily.

"Looks like we got here in time," Tia said, then noticed Vegena wearing a pink shirt, "Oh, hey, Vegena. Nice shirt."

"And there's the sarcastic," Vegena replied. "Now all we need is the Namekian girl and we'll have the whole band of misfits."

"I've been here the whole time, actually," said Piccola, who somehow suddenly appeared.

"Oh, what do you want? A medal?" Vegena asked.

"Nice shirt," Piccola said, noticing Vegena's pink shirt as well, "It's the kind of shirt that really screams-"

Then, Piccola felt Frikiza's Ki as she shouted to everyone, "She's coming!"

Indeed, Frikiza was. For the identity of the massive Ki's that emerged from the spaceship were Frikiza, who survived in a cyborg body, and her mother, Queen Cold.

Vegena and the others were sure this would be the end of the world, but an unknown young girl appeared suddenly and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

She destroyed Frikiza and her mother instantly, then she invited the Z warriors to go and greet Goka.

* * *

 **2 hours, 45 minutes later...**

Everyone was waiting for Goka's return.

"Tia," Chiaotza said, "I'm bored..."

"Chiaotza, we only have to wait a while longer," Tia replied, "We'll said hi to Goka and we'll head home."

Vegena, noticed that the young girl is staring at her for unknown reason, said, "What are you looking at? Do you like what you see? I don't swing that way. I'm a real woman!"

But the young girl looked away to see that her alarm had gone off on her watch and informed everyone, "All right, everyone, Goka should be landing any moment now."

"Well, I don't see her, so you're wrong," Vegena said. "I think you've been bluffing with us the whole time! There's no way you could ever possibly-"

Suddenly, Vegena's words were interrupted when Goka's spaceship landed at the exact time the youth had predicted.

"That could've been anyone...," Vegena said.

Everyone gathered around the crater and watch as the door of the space pod opened slowly...and Goka emerged from the inside.

"I'M BAAAACK!" Goka exclaimed.

Everyone cheered for Goka's return to Earth.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're all okay," Goka replied. "So...what's up? What happened to Frikiza anyway?"

"Well, Kakarella," Vegena began to explain, "While you were having a fun time in space, I took charge of the situation. Gathering up your planet's oddly excuse for fighters, and spear-headed an assault on-"

"Actually, this young lady already went and did it," Bulmer answered quickly, referring to the youth.

"I was getting to that!" Vegena shouted.

The youth spoke with Goka alone, and after some talk, she began to ask, "Can you become a Super Saiyan right now? I like to see."

"Sure," Goka answered as she had transformed a Super Saiyan.

"Well, now that Goka's here to compare," Krilla said. "We can finally say for sure that girl's a Super-"

"Utter one more word and no dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you," Vegena interrupted.

Krilla then turned to Tia, "So, uh, have you been training or modeling? 'Cause you are good...and jacked!"

"Who knows?" Tia replied, "Maybe I'll be the next Super Saiyan."

That made Vegena growled and muttered of annoyance and stifled anger.

Relieved after seeing Goka was stronger than ever, the youth revealed to her the whole truth.

The youth's name was Bulla. She came from 20 years in the future through a time machine, and the reason she had Saiyan blood...was that she's Vegena's daughter.

"Vegena's YOUR MOM?!" Goka was shocked. "I don't believe it! I was only gone for a half year...and already a Super Saiyan. You grew up so fast back there."

"Oh, that's not it," Future Bulla replied.

"What? Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Bulmer's your father?" Goka asked.

Future Bulla nodded, "Yep."

Now Goka was shocked to hear that Bulla is the daughter of both Vegena and Bulmer as she exclaimed, "Ohhhhh myyyyyy!"

From the distance, Piccola laughed so hard when she heard everything.

"What's so funny?" Vegena asked.

"Your shirt," Piccola answered.

"ARRRRGH!" Vegena yelled, angrily.

But Future Bulla's reason for appearing before Goka was to warn her of the impending threat that would fall upon the Earth in 3 years time.

In 3 years, 2 androids would appear, created by Dr. Gera, a former scientist of the Red Ribbon Army.

Goka learns that in 20 years, Bulla was the only fighter left remaining; that her own daughter, Gohana, had taught Bulla how to fight and had died 4 years previously; and that she, herself, had died from a Viral Heart Disease.

Although stunned seeing Goka upset over not being able to fight, Future Bulla knew what an reliable ally she will become. So she handed Goka some special heart medicine from the future and returns to the future, promising to come back and help them out in 3 years.

Goka went back to her friends as Krilla asked, "Goka, what was THAT all about?"

"Guys, we're dealing with androids," Goka replied. "Two androids, May 12th, 10 a.m., 9 miles southwest in South City."

"In about 3 years," Piccola added. "I heard everything."

Then, Piccola turned around to informed everyone, "According to the time-traveling kid, we all die by the hands of two androids in the future. We have about 3 years tops to train before their arrival."

"Well, maybe they'll kill all of you," Vegena said. "But I'm not afraid of any over-touted machines. By the time they show up, I'll crush them without a thought, and then we'll see-!"

"Hey, Vegena. Nice shirt," Goka interrupted. "Pink's a good color on you."

Just take the compliment, Vegena thought.

"Looks like we'll have to put ourselves through the training of our lives if we hope to stand a chance against the androids," Tia said.

"Well, why can't we just skip all of that and use the Dragon Balls to prevent that disaster? Or maybe use them to ask where the creator of the androids is and stop her?" Bulmer asked, suggesting.

"As much as I love the phrasing of that, I'm gonna go with...no," Vegena answered, "Waste of time!"

"I'm just saying, but you heard Piccola," Bulmer replied. "None of you will survive!"

"And I, as the Saiyan Princess, relish the challenge," Vegena said, determined.

"Oh, don't tell me," Tia said, sighing. "Now you're in the mood."

"What?" Vegena asked. "Does that third eye make you psychic?"

"Nope," Tia replied. "But it does help me see crazy stuff."

"Well, guess that's settled!" Goka said. "Gohana and I are heading home to surprise Cha-Cha."

"See you all in 3 years," Tia said to everyone as they waved goodbye, "Good to have you back, Goka."

"We're gonna go get some grub," Chiaotza said.

"Speaking of grub, I really am hungry," Goka said. "I wonder what Cha-Cha's cooking for dinner. I haven't been this hungry since our little Namek adventure."

And thus, they went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming threat! However, a few of them would find...roadblocks.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Goka's home...

"Well, that explains everything," Cha-Cha said, shockingly surprised after listening to Goka and Gohana's story. "And I got an obvious question for you, Goka, like...HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!"

"I'm surprised you asked, Cha-Cha," Goka replied, "You see, while I was on the verge of escaping the doomed planet..."

Goka continued her story. Near seconds before Planet Namek exploded, Goka escaped in the Ginya space pod, only to crash on a mysterious alien planet. For the past year, she was living among the strange inhabitants of Planet Yardrat for a while, studying and mastering their fighting techniques.

Then, as she prepares to embark on a long and difficult journey home, Goka had put those skills to the test.

"And I can also teleport by using Instant Transmission," Goka finished.

"So,…the first thing you and Gohana do after you get back, after being gone for about a year and a half, is train to fight some androids that'll show up in 3 years time?" Cha-Cha asked, concerned.

"Yes," Goka answered. "And the second thing I asked about was dinner."

Cha-Cha calmly replied, "Yeah, okay. Also, dinner's on the fridge."

"Yaaaaay!" Goka and Gohana cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegena found ways to innovate her training as she was training under 400x Earth's gravity, spinning counter clockwise, when Bulmer showed up.

"Are you insane, Vegena?" Bulmer said to her, "You're in no condition to be doing this right now!"

"No, but you're upside down," Vegena replied, stopped and seeing things upside down, but then starting spinning again, "Now you're not."

"You know, I get that you don't want to believe it, but you are made of flesh and blood," Bulmer said.

"Worked through the pain," Vegena replied, "Now stop pestering me, boy."

Just then, Vegena collapsed and felt on the ground.

"You got nothing else to say? Well, that's good," Bulmer said. "Now go back to bed, and get some rest."

"Not yet," Vegena replied. "I do have something to say..."

"Is something wrong with you?" Bulmer asked, confused. "Or maybe you're just going to apologize. If that's the case, then let's hear it."

Vegena went up to Bulmer and instead of apologizing to him, she kissed him on the lips, romantically long and slow...and started to make out with him! Bulmer couldn't resist Vegena when he stared at her during her training and Vegena can see that Bulmer prefer to be with a real woman.

"Your room, ten minutes," Vegena said flirtatiously to Bulmer, using her fingers to crawl up his chin.

And so, Vegena and Bulmer had romantically hit it off...

* * *

And then, 3 years later, just as Future Bulla had said, the fated day had arrived.

"To be honest," Piccola began to ask Goka, "You think you can beat those androids? And where's Vegena?"

"How should I know? I haven't even seen her," Goka replied, "I'll tell you after I've tried. Piccola, even if things look bad, don't push yourself."

Goka, Piccola, Gohana, and Krilla joined up with Yamchi and the others, and they're shocked to see a cute, little baby in Bulmer's arms.

"Uh, Bulmer, you have a baby with you," Krilla said, surprised.

"Of course I have," Bulmer replied, happily.

"Yeah," Yamchi said, happily. "And you're not gonna believe who the mom is."

"Vegena," Goka, Gohana, Krilla, and Piccola answered in unison.

"I was gonna say that," Yamchi said.

"It's Vegena," Bulmer answered as well.

"Man, you're good," Yamchi replied, surprised.

"She's my baby girl," Bulmer said to everyone, introducing them to his child, "Her name is Bulla."

Goka looked back at the time she and Future Bulla were talking, and realized that both the baby girl in Bulmer's arms…and the girl from the future who finished off Frikiza…are really the same person!

Goka was surprised as she went to up Bulmer and the baby and replied, "Vegena…got PREGNANT?! I can't believe it. We were only training about 3 years tops, and you two had a baby together?"

"Oh wow!" Piccola said, "I guess that means you finally, you know…"

"'Tie the knot' or even 'Bow Chicka Wow Wow'," Yamchi teased.

"Oh, my Gamikai! Bulmer's a parent!" Goka and Krilla cried in unison, which made baby Bulla giggled.

"You and Vegena...slept together?!" Goka said to Bulmer, "Woah, things have happened so fast..."

"So, then...where's 'mommy'?" Piccola asked, giggling that she was referring to Vegena.

"She went off to do some training somewhere. That was like a year and a half ago," Bulmer answered, then sighed. "What a woman..."

"Uh, if you guys are done acting out some kind of chick flick," Tia said. "We've got some catching up to do."

Yajiroba also came to deliver some Senzu Beans. However, Tia noticed that the time had already passed. Just as they thought it seemed strange, Yajiroba's sky car was suddenly attacked by something as she left and suddenly exploded!

As the smoke receded, the androids finally appeared and headed straight down into the town.

"I can't sense their energy!" Yamchi said.

"Me too," Goka replied, "And that's just impossible."

"That's because they're androids," Gohana said. "We can only sense life energy. You can't sense the energy of an android."

"That's right, Gohana," Goka said. "I mean, they're like humans, but with wires instead of veins and oil instead of blood. I wonder if they dream of electric sheep…? Anyway, spread out and find them! But don't get too close. As soon as you spot one, let us know!"

"Then we'll just hunt them down the old fashioned way," Piccola suggested. "Search the city!"

As they did, the two androids, Android #19 and Android #20, aka Dr. Gera, with other-worldly powers invaded the tranquility of Earth.

"You heard that?" Dr. Gera asked Android #19, "Someone with an extremely high level is coming."

"There's a 96% chance it's only a human named Yamchi," #19 identified as they spotted her.

Dr. Gera and 19 soon went up to Yamchi, who then noticed them and asked, "There are a couple of killer androids on the loose. You seen them?"

Dr. Gera and 19 looked at each other, confused. Then, Dr. Gera answered, "Uh, You're looking at 'em...?"

Just then, the other Z girls appeared.

"So you two must be the androids," Piccola said, "No mistake about it."

"Strange…How did you know we're androids?" Dr. Gera asked, surprised.

"I'm not telling you," Piccola replied. "You're gonna have to force it out of me."

"Uh,...sure...," Dr. Gera said. "As you wish."

"BUT not here," Piccola halted them. "We'll do that somewhere deserted."

And that's just where they headed as they lured the androids out of the city and landed in a deserted wasteland.

Goka began to asked them, "So...how do you know about us...?"

"I've been watching you constantly, using microscopic bug robots," Dr. Gera answered. "You see, ever since you destroyed our Red Ribbon Army, I've been continuing my research. Dedicating my life's work to beat you."

"So...you got a grudge against me?" Goka asked.

"Yep," Dr. Gera answered, nodding. "And through your fight with Vegena, we were able to fully comprehend your power and techniques."

"Well, you forgot to study the most important part...your loss," Goka replied as she went Super Saiyan and fought 19. Then, the others soon joined in as well.

"Woah, that Android 19's getting pummeled, but acting like it's nothing at all...," Yamchi said.

"That's because they're androids, remember?" Tia replied. "They don't feel pain or fatigue."

But then Krilla noticed something wrong with Goka as she noticed her, "Hey, uh...Goka's looking strange...Did they already take that much of her power...?!"

"Wait," Gohana spoke up. "I know! It's mom's sickness!"

"You mean that Viral Heart Disease that the kid from the future told us about?" Piccola asked.

Just then, Vegena arrived on the scene, kicking 19 right in the face!

"And the prodigal princess returns," Piccola said.

"I'm the one who's supposed to beat Kakarella," Vegena said, "I won't let some mechanical droid doll do it for me. I can already tell from watching...You're not as tough as everyone thinks!"

"I've already analyzed all your combat techniques," 19 said.

Vegena laughed, "This is precious...and priceless. You expect me to fight this Automa-Ton Of Fun? We're Saiyans...You'll need more than just numbers to know our power. I'd like to know one thing...do androids have emotions? Because one of them that I want you to feel and experience...is FEAR!"

Suddenly, Vegena transformed into a Super Saiyan, too!

"Vegena went Super Saiyan?!" Krilla was shocked and surprised as everyone else, "I thought you couldn't do that unless you had a completely calm heart!?"

"My heart was calm," Vegena said. "Calm and pure. Pure, unadulterated sexy badass, that is..."

"Yeah, right," Tia said, "That and more like pure, unadulterated ego."

"I HEARD THAT!" Vegena shouted.

"Is that okay?" Tia asked, in a taunting voice.

"As a matter of fact,...whatever," Vegena replied. "Anyway, to become as powerful as I could, I subjected myself to the most righteous training. Eventually, I discovered a limit. I couldn't get stronger. And with my anger at peak, it finally happened. I became a Super Saiyan. I was overcome with joy. I beat Kakarella and was ready to return as the Saiyan Princess!"

And with that, Vegena used her Super Saiyan power to destroy 19.

"Apparently, I may have miscalculated," Dr. Gera said. "But, at any rate, you can't win...!"

"What does she mean?" Krilla asked the others.

"No matter how much unexpected power you have...," Dr. Gera replied, as she began to escape. "It's not enough to defeat me and my androids."

Vegena, now in Super Saiyan mode, went to everyone, who are in a complete shock, "Consider and count yourselves lucky to be in the presence of a shining, golden goddess such as myself! Now that mechanical doll is taken care of, let's go kill the other android! In the meantime, you might ought to build a statue of my honor."

Witnessing the power of Super Saiyan Vegena, as well as the impressive strength of Piccola along the way, Dr. Gera was determined to head back to her lab.

Future Bulla arrived late, and became confused and perplexed when she learned that the androids they were fighting were not the ones that made the future a living nightmare.

"So we were fighting the first set of two androids before they could release the second set of two androids-the ones that'll kill us in the future, the ones you were telling us about," Tia realized.

"Oh, that makes sense," Future Bulla said.

"Why didn't you tell us what they looked like, then?" Vegena asked her future daughter, angrily.

"I ever only met the two," Future Bulla said.

"Well, what do you know? SO DID WE!" Vegena yelled.

Just then, Bulmer and Yajiroba arrived on the scene.

"Hey, guys!" Bulmer greeted them.

"And now my husband's here!" Vegena cried, but then covered her mouth. She can't believe what she just said.

The others, except Future Bulla, were infatuated, "OooooOOOooooh!"

"You heard...nothing," Vegena said to them.

They explained everything to Bulmer, who was confused, "Wait a minute, I thought you were supposed to be fighting the androids. Why was Dr. Gera here?"

"Well, uh, funny story...," Krilla replied. "Dr. Gera is really Android #20."

Everyone gasped like it's some big revelation.

* * *

 **A few explained things later...**

"You got to be kidding me!" Vegena shouted.

"Now hold on a second-," Future Bulla said.

"You told us: Two androids, May 12th, 10 a.m., South City," Vegena interrupted. "And what happened? We wasted our time on the first set of two androids! The wrong ones?!"

"Look, I was about 10 months old at the time," Future Bulla said.

"Well, the next time you come back to give someone a heads-up, give them a photo," Vegena said, reminding her.

"Now, look. I thought traveling back in time may have caused a little bit of a butterfly effect," Future Bulla said, "The androids that kill you all in the future could still show up."

"I don't care about some 'butterfly effect' or pretty, beautiful little butterflies," Vegena said, "With all this time we've wasted, Dr. Gera is probably made it back to her lab! And who knows where that is?!"

"I know where that is," Bulmer spoke up.

"You do?" Vegena and Future Bulla asked in unison. They looked at each other, realizing they said the same thing.

"Well, yeah," Bulmer replied. "Last time I checked, Gera had a secret lab outside North City."

"Well, then, it's time for ROUND TWO!" Vegena exclaimed, as she powered up and flew off.

"Mother, wait!" Future Bulla called out as she flew after Vegena.

Bulmer was surprised by what Future Bulla just said, "Wait, 'Mom'?"

"Oh, and by the way, that future kid is your daughter," Piccola tells Bulmer. "No harm telling you that right now. Damage already done."

"Ooohhh, so she grows up to be a fighter," Bulmer had realized. "Well, that kinda explains the jacket."

Krilla burst into laughter as she said, "Now THIS IS HILARIOUS!"

"You just established that," Piccola replied, with a concern look on her face.

"And it is hilarious," Krilla said, still smiling.

"Whatever...," Piccola sighed.

* * *

And so, the Z girls were in hot pursuit of Dr. Gera. Krilla discovered the cave, and at that very moment, ran into Dr. Gera. She raised her Ki suddenly as a signal to attract the others.

Dr. Gera had finally activated Android #17, a female black-haired android; and Android #18, a male blonde android and 17's twin brother. But 17 made Dr. Gera drop her guard in order to steal the emergency shutdown device. Then, immediately thereafter, 17 killed Dr. Gera.

Future Bulla saw 17 and 18 trying to activate Android #16, another female android. Unwilling to see another android join the fray, she blows up the entire lab.

"Woah," Vegena said, stunned. "You threw a hissy fit, daughter"

"Hey, at least I did something instead of standing there, staring at them," Future Bulla replied, laughing.

"We do that a lot," Krilla pointed out.

But the androids escape from the explosion.

"What? They're still alive?! But that was my strongest blast," Future Bulla said.

"So you assumed they're gone?" Vegena asked.

"We also did that," Krilla replied, also pointed that out.

"Besides, what exactly changed from you in the future and now?" Vegena asked.

"More than I thought, less than you think," Future Bulla replied as she shrugged.

And then, Android #16 woke up.

"You are so tall, girlfriend," 17 was surprised. "What's your name?"

"I am designated as Android 16," 16 said in a robotic voice, "I am programmed with the sole purpose of killing Goka."

"So the name of the game is 'Kill Goka'...," 18 said.

"Let's play," 17 replied with a smile on her face.

And so, the androids embarked on their mission to kill Goka, just as if they were starting a friendly game...

"Are they flying away?" Vegena had noticed their escape, "Get back there! I am sick and tired of being ignored."

"I bet they could ignore you...," Tia replied.

Vegena, with her pride hurt from being ignored, gave chase to the androids as she turned Super Saiyan. Future Bulla tried to restrain her, but Vegena had no time to waste.

The androids were at the roadside somewhere in the mountains.

"Alright, here's the plan," 17 said to 18 and 16, "First car that comes our way, we catch it by surprise."

"And all the way out in the open road," 18 sighed.

17 gasped, "I hope it's a truck."

Just then, Vegena landed right in front of the androids, "Well, well, well. If it ain't the Android Sisters and their Android Brother! So...which one of you wants to tangle with the Saiyan elite?"

"Not it!" 17 and 16 shouted in unison.

"Alright, fine!" 18 replied to Vegena, "I'll do it!"

"Just so you know, you won't be holding back because I'm a woman," Vegena said to 18, "But then again, you're an android. So you're not a real man anyway."

But then, during the fight between Vegena and 18, Future Bulla and the others arrived.

"Mother, we have to go!" Future Bulla warned.

"Are you kidding me? I have him right where I want him," Vegena replied.

"Look, if you want to run, I don't blame you," 18 said, sighing. "We just have no interest in those who run away."

"You must be joking," Vegena said to 18, "Why would I do that?"

"Do you live in your own little world?" Future Bulla asked.

"Yes," Vegena answered. "But unfortunately, I have to share it with all of you."

Just then, 17 showed up as she said, "I see you consider your Saiyan pride important, so I'd have to warn you. If anyone of you interferes in this 1-on-1 battle, I will personally join in as well. And trust me, this just got real."

"Yeah, not exactly in a rush here to help out Vegena here," Piccola replied. "I mean, maybe if it were Goka..."

"Did she said Goka?" 16 asked loudly in the distance.

"Calm down, 16! She's not here," 17 replied.

"But I heard her mention Goka, " 16 said.

"Just focus on your birds, bud," 17 replied, then turned to the others, "You'll have to excuse 16. She likes birds now."

"Can we stop talking about Kakarella for just a minute?" Vegena yelled, angrily. "I mean, seriously, she's not even around."

"Funny thing is, she's not entirely wrong," Piccola said.

"Now, if we like to continue our fight, I can finally get to do the honor of disassembling you, you robotic hunk of blonde," Vegena said to 18.

Everyone reacted shockingly to Vegena's insult, even 17 and 16.

"Okay, now you really know how to push my buttons," 18 sighed.

Vegena and the others were defeated and turned away by the endless power of Androids 17 and 18.

"Why do I do things?" Krilla said as she noticed that 17 and 18 turned to her, then she said to them, "Now listen. I believe that if we were to come to blows, I would, uh, come up short..."

18 laughed, "She's funny."

"Calm down, pint-size, we're not gonna fight you," 17 replied to Krilla, "You best hurry and give them the Senzu beans. Tell them we're willing to fight them again, if they get stronger, that is."

"You bring up an utmost point," Krilla said. "So I'll do that while standing here and do nothing."

"Sounds good," 18 said. "We're gonna go kill Goka."

"Dang it, you can't kill Goka," Krilla stammered as she ran up to the androids, "I mean, w-why...?! Dr. Gera was the one who hated Goka. You killed her."

"Yeah, the doc doesn't matter right now," 17 replied. "This is just a game for us."

"A game? You went this far, just for a game...," Krilla said. "Well, you shouldn't! If I asked you to quit...?"

"No. We were created to kill Goka," 16 said. "But I insist we kill her...on the grounds I keep."

"Well, you heard the woman-droid," 17 said, "Hands are tied."

16 and 17 headed off, leaving behind Krilla, who yelled angrily, "If that's really your answer, then I will be forced to stop you!"

18, who was about to catch up with his android sisters, went up to Krilla and kiss her on the cheek. "Good luck with that. See 'ya!"

17, who just saw that, asked 18, "The heck was that? You got a thing for her now?"

"Maybe...," 18 answered. "So what?"

"OooooOOOooooh!" 17 and 16 were infatuated as the androids flew off as they continued their game, determined to kill Goka.

Soon, everyone was back on their feet, after hearing everything from Krilla, including the fact that she got kissed by 18...and she loved it!

"I don't believe you," Tia said.

"I can't believe you," Future Bulla said.

"I don't care," Piccola said.

"Dang it," Krilla cried. "What about you, Vegena?"

Vegena, who was confident in her ultimate Super Saiyan strength, became overcome with frustration and left to start her own training further away.

"See? She believes me," Krilla said, then added, "...And she's jealous."

Soon, Krilla and the others joined up with Gohana and rode a plane to Kame House in order to hide Goka. Along the way, they were contacted by Bulmer, who informs them of an abandoned time machine that looked exactly the same as Future Bulla's. Although well-aged, it was undeniably the same time machine that Future Bulla used.

So, Gohana and Future Bulla flew to the site, where they meet up with Bulmer and found what appeared to be an unidentified egg shell in the old time machine.

Future Bulla learned that the ship was from 3 years after the future she's from, and hypothesized that whoever came in the ship was also responsible for the changes in the timeline. They then discovered a strange and recently shed-skin of some creature nearby.

Future Bulla and the others were bewildered by these ever-deepening mysteries. That was the moment. On the news was a strange incident. All the citizens had disappeared in Ginger Town, a town very near the mysterious, abandoned time machine.

* * *

In the meantime, Piccola had went to Kama's Lookout in need of her to fuse...

"You know why I'm here for," Piccola said to Kama. "I want you to fuse with me."

"Now what makes you think I'm just going to give it up that easily?" Kama asked.

"Because if you were really half the guardian of this planet that you should be, then you know we don't have time to waste!" Piccola replied.

"It's true...," Kama said. "A great evil has risen, unlike anything the world has ever seen."

"You don't have to tell me that," Piccola replied to Kama, "You know exactly how dangerous those androids can be!"

"They are a threat, yes...," Kama said. "But they're a pawn to what I fear comes next."

"So you felt that one...and you're still just going to put this off?" Piccola asked.

"I did and I might," Kama answered. "But I still need to feel the situation out."

"What the heck is there left to feel out?" Piccola asked, then replied, "Between your cryptic warnings and me fooling around, I'm pretty sure that the entire city is either missing nor dead! You're the guardian-start acting like it!"

"Yes, I am the guardian-the guardian of THIS planet!" Kama said. "And I thought you came here to take that title from me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Piccola was in utter dismay. "This isn't about the job right now! The first chance you do that, I thought you would hand it off to Goka! She rather looks after her own kid! I, too, looked after her kid as well as she does!"

"But it's still my job! My responsibility!" Kama said.

"And that's good and all...," Piccola replied. "But if you don't fuse with me, the entire world that you are guarding might be destroyed!"

"Maybe I rather let it be destroyed than be a part of you again!" Kama exclaimed.

There was a complete silence. It's true that Piccola may be the reincarnate of the Demon Queen Piccola, but she's also originally the evil half of Kama.

"So that's what this is all about, huh?" Piccola asked Kama, feeling sorry.

Kama sighed, "Listen, Piccolo...I've been the guardian for almost 300 years. I've seen wars, sickness, death, and worse. All while being here on this lookout. So what if I couldn't interact with the outside world. Last thing I have is giving up my free will to someone else. Just another prison..."

"I...I didn't...," Piccola stammered.

"It's okay, I understand...I'm done, anyway. We need a more powerful warrior for this fight...we must become one. So perhaps the time has come for the two halves to be made whole once again...," Kama said. "But know this, Piccola; if I fuse with you, the Dragon Balls will be no more."

"Don't worry," Piccola replied. "We have a whole planet of our people just waiting to find the perfect candidate to make new Dragon Balls...and have your place as Earth's guardian and on this lookout."

"Thanks for everything, Ms. Popo," Kama thanked her.

"Goodbye, Kama. I'll miss you...," Ms. Popo replied. "Please be careful..."

And so, Kama grimly determined to complete fusion with Piccola...

She was no longer Kama, and no longer Piccola...

"I am neither Kama or Piccola," Piccola said. "I have long since forgotten my true name. I am only The Female Namek. I must go now."

Piccola, the super female Namekian with a name long forgotten, rushed for Ginger Town.

Meanwhile, something was bothering with Future Bulla. First, a duplicate yet abandoned time machine. Then, a mysterious monster is on the loose, and now an entire city gone missing.

"Bulla," Gohana began to asked when she went up to her, "I'm curious. When you got back in time again to help us, did we failed?"

"No," Future Bulla answered. "That's not how time travel works...it's just that, when I travel back to the past, I felt like I'd technically gone to a different universe..."

"You must've meant 'Multiverse Theory'," Gohana replied, explaining, "With every decision, it creates a branch in the timeline. Whenever you travel back in time, you're entering another parallel universe."

"How did you know?" Future Bulla asked, surprised.

"Theoretical physics," Gohana answered. "...or it's just physics. So...you know me in the future?"

"Yeah," Future Bulla replied. "You were my mentor. I take it that you take a lot after your mother..."

"I did, didn't I?" Gohana said, smiling.

* * *

Elsewhere in Ginger Town, Piccola sensed the presence of the monster there and discover its identity.

"So there you are," Piccola said to the unknown female creature. "What are you...?!"

"Um,...I'm your sister?" The creature lied.

"You're going to tell me exactly who you are right now!" Piccola said.

"Why should I? You'll be a meal for me soon enough anyway," The creature replied.

"I see...," Piccola replied. "In that case, I'll finish you without asking anything."

The creature looked confused, then concerned.

"It seems you know the name Piccola, somehow," Piccola continued. "But unfortunately, you have me mistaken for someone else."

"You're saying you're not Queen Piccola?" The creature asked.

"That's right," Piccola answered. "The fact that you've absorbed or even killed everyone in this town works to my advantage..."

"And you're saying that because...?"

"Because it means I don't have to hold back," Piccola replied. "I assumed you'd be more terrifying than this."

"You're very quite perceptive," The creature said. "That is, of course, if I'm in my Perfect Form yet..."

"Perfect Form...?!" Piccola was surprised and shocked, "Is that why you...?!"

"I consume their bio-matter as energy," The creature answered.

"Who are you? ANSWER ME," Piccola asked.

"Okay, then fine, I'll let you live," The creature replied. "But I'll tell you anyway. My name is Cella. I'm really an android."

Cella then said she was made by Dr. Gera's computer, born from the cells of Goka and the others. And in order to obtain her perfect form, she had to absorb 17 and 18, thus she defeated Future Bulla, stole the time machine, and came to the present.

Shortly later, Krilla and Future Bulla catch up. Cella decides she can't win under the current problem, so she uses Solar Flare and then reduces her Ki in order to escape.

Piccola told everything that had happened so far to everyone and Vegena became annoyed at how she was surpassed. She flew away, determined to become even greater than a Super Saiyan.

Krilla and Future Bulla searched underneath Dr. Gera's lab to look for clues and destroy the undeveloped Cella, while Piccola and Tia went looking for Cella.

At the ravaged theme park, Piccola and Tia searched around…

"How are all these rides still running?" Piccola asked.

"And why are the clothes still on them?" Tia asked.

"This is supposed to be a place of fun!" Piccola yelled, angrily.

Underneath the lab, Krilla and Future Bulla found the undeveloped Cella as well as the blueprints for the androids. They destroyed both Cella and the lab entirely, and Krilla left to deliver the blueprints to Bulmer. No one knew how far Cella's absorption of others would go...

Their Ki's wouldn't be felt again, so Piccola and the others headed for the site by plane.

At that moment, Goka, who was suffering from a heart disease, was revived, thanks to the special heart medicine! She heard all the details while she was dreaming, and she also committed herself to surpassing the Super Saiyan.

"Goka, you're up!" Cha-Cha said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," Goka replied. "But I can't win with my power level so low... I'm taking Gohana to train with me. Bye, hon."

So Goka teleported to the plane through Instant Transmission to pick up Gohana and to see Vegena and Future Bulla.

"What is it, Kakarella?" Vegena asked, noticing her.

"Calm down...," Goka replied. "I know a great place to train."

Goka informed them about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (H.T.C.), where a year's worth of training can be completed in one day. Vegena and Future Bulla entered the chamber, just as the day was about to end...

* * *

Meanwhile, the androids...happened to arrived at Goka's house.

"So, 18, what's it look like in there?" 17 asked 18.

"It looks like Goka's husband seems to be the son of the Ox-Queen," 18 replied.

"No, I mean, is Goka in there?" 17 asked.

"No, the place is empty," 18 answered

"I didn't figure that Goka would be a runner," 17 said.

"If I were a guessing guy, I'd say they're at Kame House," 18 suggested.

"Wait a second, I thought that was the second place we just looked," 17 replied, confused.

"Actually, it is the second place that we SHOULD look," 16 corrected.

"Well, it is on an island, so we can't take the van...so how's about a boat?" 17 said.

"No," 16 spoke up. "We should fly there. We flew like birds, remember? The bird way. WE FLY!"

"She's finally speaking my language," 18 said. "Well, kind of..."

So, the androids flew to Kame House, where they see the others are sleeping, while Piccola is watching the news. 18 couldn't help seeing Krilla looking so cute when she sleeps, while 17 and 16 giggled at him.

"The death toll keeps rising as an unknown creature continues its terrifying siege across our nation," the news anchor reported on TV.

"We get it, Cella's absorbing people! We're trying to stop it!" Piccola said to the TV.

"Mind getting some sleep like everyone else," Yamchi said, yawning before fallen asleep.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Piccola replied as she went up to the window.

"I can help with that," a voice appeared.

Piccola's eyes were widened when she turned around to see who said that.

"Wake up!" Piccola shouted to the others to get up.

"I had the craziest dream," Krilla woke up. "Cella was there!"

"Well, the androids are here," Piccola replied as it was, indeed, Androids 16, 17, and 18, right in front of them.

"Yo, sleepy heads," 17 greeted them as Krilla and Yamchi screamed in terror, "We're looking for Goka."

"Give me a break!" Piccola groaned.

"Goka is not here," 16 said, analyzing the Kame House.

"Give me a break," 17 groaned as well.

"You got that right," Piccola said to the androids, "Goka's not here."

"I heard," 17 said. "We're just not happy about it. Right, 16?"

"17," 16 replied, furious, "They get it! 18 gets it, Piccola gets it, you get it, I get it, we all get it! Goka is not here!"

"Okay...," 17 said, then turned to the others, "And we came all the way out here to kill our target. So you can either tell us where Goka is, or we have ways of making you talk."

Krilla went up to 18, "Hey, 18! You, uh,... You come around here often?"

"No," 18 answered. "It's the first time I come here."

Krilla sighed at 18, romantically. Tia tried to pondered about Krilla's odd behavior around the android.

"All right then, follow me," Piccola tells the androids, "There's a series of uninhabited islands over there."

"Oh, sure," 17 said, sarcastically. "Now she gets it."

"You three stay put," Piccola told Krilla and the others. "I'll handle this..."

Piccola then started to fly away with the androids following her.

"Call me!" Krilla called out 18.

"You do realize that if Piccola fails, we're done for, right?" Yamchi asked.

"Basically," Tia answered. "And we have no Dragon Balls."

* * *

Elsewhere, Piccola and the androids arrived on some desolated island.

"All right, big brother," 17 tells 18, "Since you had your fun last time, how about you sit this one out?"

"On it," 18 replied. "I'll just hang around here."

Then, 17 turned to Piccola, "Now then…Perhaps you can still tell us where to find Goka?"

"You really think I'd just tell you?" Piccola asked.

"Like I just said before," 17 replied, "If you don't, we have ways of making you talk."

Piccola scoffed, "Hmph…I think you'll find that's not so easy!"

"I kinda fail to find it hardly to understand why you're so desperately eager to fight a battle you can't possibly win," 17 said. "Because if I remember correctly, our last one didn't go well."

"Oh, does that answer your question?" Piccola asked as she had powered up her ki.

"That's...not Piccola...!" 16 spoke up. "She has fused with Kama!"

"What's a Kama?" 17 asked.

"It means 'goddess'," Piccola answered. "Now bow."

"You have some power for a non-android. I guess I can take that you don't appear to be Queen Piccola," 17 replied to Piccola. "But I don't care less who you really are. I just want to you to tell me where I can find Goka."

"Then, I'm not telling you," Piccola said. "I just want to continue our fight."

"So be it," 17 said. "We might be equal in power, but the gap in stamina is taking effect."

But then, during the fight, they were interrupted by the arrival of...Cella!

"Finally, the day has arrived," Cella said, "The day when I finally fuse with Androids 17 and 18!"

"I don't know who or what you are, but you're in the way. Get out," 17 said to Cella. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?!"

"17!" Piccola warned her. "This monster's planning to kill you and absorb your power! Run!"

"You best rejoice though," Cella said to the androids, "For when you become a part of me, an unbeatable super-powerful being will be born!"

"Look, I don't know what you're on about with this whole 'rejoice' nonsense, but if you're here because of Dr. Gera, I already killed her myself," 17 replied. "So why don't we cancel these little matters, shelve the photo album and get lost?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Cella said. "I'm going to absorb you whether you like it or not."

"17, we need to go," 16 said to her. "We can't let her achieve her perfect form!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna play this one out," 17 replied, determined.

"I believe that is a poor decision," 16 cried.

"Probably," 17 replied. "But it's mine to make."

Seeing that 17 is nearly beaten by Cell, 16 turned to 18, "You should run, too."

"What about you?" 18 asked.

"I'll destroy Cella," 16 answered. "I haven't met Goka, but my time to fight has come."

16 soon joined up with 17 to finish off Cella.

"Looks like another has come forward...," Cella said, noticing 16.

"16, what are you...? Wait, are you…?" 17 was surprised.

"There is no other way," 16 replied.

"You're planning to self-destruct or what?" 17 asked.

"By my calculations, Cella and I have the same power level," 16 said, then turned to Cella, "It seems the only way for me to stop you from reaching your perfect form...is to end you."

"You honestly think that's possible?" Cella asked.

"I won't know until I try...," 16 replied.

16 gave all her might to beat Cella, but just when the androids thought it was over...

"Why are you still here?" 16 asked 17 and 18, noticing them. "We need to go!"

"Come on, we couldn't just leave you here," 17 replied, "We're like a family...or something like that!"

"You don't understand," 16 said, being serious. "I don't know if I'm entirely capable of eliminating this Cella, or the fact that she should absorb you two. She will wreak havoc on this world."

"Wait a minute...weren't we gonna do that?" 17 asked, confused.

"Actually, I like it the way it is," 16 replied, smiling.

"What?..." 18 asked, surprised and confused.

"Over the last few hours nor days, I've come to feel a great adoration for this world," 16 explained. "From its nature and trees...to its animals and birds...to its people...to its inhabitants. And do you know what I love about this planet? That it's alive, and so are we. Because there are other things we should do with our lives. I think what I'm trying to say is...I do not wish to cause any more destruction."

"Actually," 18 said to 16, smiling that it's a sign of turning over a new leaf, "I think you've got the right idea."

"Yeah," 17 agreed, also equally moved by Android 16's words, "You know what? To heck with all this, girl! Forget destroying everything, forget killing people, and you know what? Forget killing Goka!

"Let's not get crazy," 16 yelled, but then laughed. She now wanted to abandon the notion of fulfilling her primary programming. "But that'll work!"

Suddenly, Cella rise out of the hole from behind and absorbed 17!

"It's your funeral, pal," Cella said.

Cella had now evolved to her second form. The power was overwhelming. However, in order to gain greater power and a perfect body, Cella had now turned her attention to 18.

But then, Tia showed up to hold Cella off, telling 18 and 16 to escape. 17...was gone.

To save Tia, Goka used Instant Transmission on Kama's Lookout to teleport and stand before Cella.

Goka felt the faint ki of Piccola, who's still alive. She picked up the two, dodged Cella's attack with Instant Transmission and escaped to Kama's Lookout.

Cella was searching for the whereabouts of the hiding 16 and 18. It was only a matter of time before she can absorbed him and get her perfect form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krilla met up with Bulmer to receive a remote control to stop the androids. Bulmer also brought battle suits like Vegena's for everyone to wear. Krilla said she would take the controller, and asked Bulmer to take the battle suits to the Lookout and on it, the Temple.

And so, the two fighters who were on their way to meet Cella were Vegena and Future Bulla, who had just finished their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Goka gives the Senzu Beans to Future Bulla, who follows after Vegena. It was now Goka and Gohana's turn to enter the H.T.C.

Meanwhile, Cella tried to draw out it 18 from his hiding place on a deserted island by blowing up islands one by one.

But when faced against the freshly trained Super Vegena, Cella experienced a crushing defeat.

"HOW?" Cella asked, shocked "HOW DID YOU GET THIS STRONG?!"

"I trained all day yesterday," Vegena answered.

"Oh, you think you're being so CUTE?!" Cella asked, angrily.

"Girl, I'm adorable," Vegena replied.

"This...This is all wrong!" Cella said, "You can't be this strong! Nothing about this makes sense!"

"Well, if that's messing your brain, then try adding this in," Vegena said, then pointed at Future Bulla, referring, "It may pain me to say it, but that kid, Bulla, over there is actually almost as strong as I am. Then again, she may not be as powerful as I am, but she's pretty close!"

"DARN IT!" Cella yelled with rage.

"I've broken your body and your spirit," Vegena said. "What a disappointment. Time to finish this!"

"AARGGHHH! DARN YOU ALLLL!" Cella angrily replied, "If only you hadn't show up, I would've had my perfect form! Then nobody could've stopped me!"

"...What?" Vegena asked.

"Vegena," Cella replied. "I would've destroyed you with a second thought."

Then, Cella manipulated the Saiyan Princess's desire to fight against opponents...taunting Vegena, causing her to inadvertently help Cella absorb 18.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kama's Lookout,...

"No, you see, I'm so definitely go with Krilla," Piccola said to Tia. "I think her history speaks itself."

"You haven't known her as long as I have," Tia replied. "Now Vegena, on the other hand..."

"What are you two doing?" Bulmer asked, interrupting and holding his baby girl.

"We're making a bet to see who screws up," Piccola answered.

"See, I bet that if Vegena screws up, Piccola own me some zeni," Tia explained. "If Krilla screws up, I own her zeni. So who are you betting, Bulmer?"

"Both," Bulmer answered, that got both Piccola and Tia surprised. "Come on, I've been in this longer than you two."

* * *

Meanwhile, Krilla found 18 and 16 on the island, with the shutdown remote in her hands. But that's when she feels skeptical about shutting down 18.

 _Pull yourself together, Krilla..._ Krilla thought, _All I have to do is push this button and...watch him explode...everywhere. His beautiful blonde hair here...his hot blue eyes there...and then it's done. I mean, it's just his life...ended in an instant...by me...with no Dragon Balls to wish him back when Cella's gone..._

Then, Krilla thought loudly, _Come on, Krilla! Be strong for once in your own life, and push the button! IF YOU DON'T, EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE IS GOING TO DIE! INCLUDING HIM!_

Krilla, realizing what she had just thought about, slowly dropped the detonator, fell to her knees and lowered her head and began crying in tears, "I can't do it...just can't do it...I love 18..."

Speaking of 18, he and 16 were listening to Vegena and Cella's conversation when they looked over to Krilla, crying.

It's the girl, 18 thought, noticing Krilla. Has she been there the whole time? Wait, is that...?

18 sees the detonator on the ground, realizing her problem. Oh...

Soon, 18 walked up to the sad Krilla.

"Uh, hi...," Krilla greeted him, noticing and trying to wipe the tears in her eyes.

"Uh, hey...," 18 greeted her back, nervously. "What's with you?"

"It's just...I just...can I ask you something?" Krilla asked.

"What is it?" 18 asked, confused.

"Please don't kill anyone," Krilla pleaded with her sad eyes.

"Krilla,…are you really...?" 18 was widened with realization on what Krilla was really trying to say, but...

"Okay, we won't!" 16 spoke up, interrupting.

"16!" 18 turned to her, upset that she interrupted their conversation.

"Look, at first, Goka was supposed to be our primary target," 16 said, "But Cella has gone too far. Therefore, we won't kill anyone! I love this planet just the way it is. Now, 18, proceed..."

"Okay," 18 said, then he turned to Krilla to tell her, "Now, look, we weren't planning on killing anyone. We turned over a new leaf for right now."

"Yeah, including Goka," 16 added. "We're now not killing Goka."

"We haven't even killed anyone so far," 18 continued. "In fact, the only thing we want dead right now is Cella!"

"Yeah, just Cella. Not Goka," 16 added.

"Oh...okay," Krilla said as she had destroyed the detonator.

"HA! And you owe me some zeni!" Piccola said as Tia groaned in dismay.

"Alright, what did Krilla do?" Bulmer asked.

"She crushed the detonator," Piccola answered, smiling.

"She did WHAT?!" Tia was shocked.

"I spent 20 hours on that thing," Bulmer exclaimed, "Are you kidding me?!"

"And it's going to get even more weirder if Vegena follows suit," Piccola replied.

"I don't understand!" Tia was confused, "All Krilla had to do was push the button and blow up the-"

But then, Tia remembered her pondering about why Krilla was acting funny around 18. Now she had realized why as she answered, giggling, "Krilla's in love with the blonde android."

"Oh, that makes sense," Bulmer said.

"I don't follow," Piccola said, "No, seriously, I don't get it."

"She really, literally did it," Tia said, laughing. "Krilla actually just risked everyone's life on the planet just for...for robo-romance! Or even worse...cyber-sex! I didn't Kikohou or Tri-Beam myself half to death so she can get laid! Or even lay goo-goo eyes on him!"

"Oh...," Piccola finally gets it. "Right..."

As for Vegena and Cella,...

"Now, Vegena, this is the only chance you're gonna get," Cella tells her, "If 18 slips away, you'll never get the opportune to fight me in my perfect form, at my full potential. And to be frankly honest, do you really think that Goka would give you the challenge you deserve?"

"You know," Vegena replied. "The odd funny thing is, I know you're playin' me...But you're right. He's all yours!"

"Thanks," Cella said, thanking her. "And trust me...crazy things are gonna happen!"

"Oh, no...," Piccola groaned. "Dang it, Vegena! You doomed us all"

"Alright, now what did my wife do?" Bulmer asked.

"She's letting Cella absorb Krilla's android crush, 18," Piccola answered.

"So...nobody wins...," Tia said.

"Well, I do," Bulmer replied, then added in a singsong tone, "You girls owe me zeni…"

"You do realize that CELLA IS GOING TO KILL US ALL, right?!" Piccola said, unamused.

There was a short silence, then baby Bulla was infatuated by all of this, "OoooOOOooooh!"

"Geez, bring up or bring down the whole mood, why don't you?" Bulmer said.

Elsewhere, Cella was on her way to absorb 18 when her path is blocked by Future Bulla, who's in her Super Saiyan form.

"Yeah, so, I'm gonna be the only voice of reason here and say, like, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Future Bulla said to Cella. "My mother might let you escape, but I won't!"

"Don't get in the way!" Vegena said to Future Bulla, "Bulla, don't make me come up there and be a parent!"

"First time for everything!" Future Bulla replied.

Free to continue her search, Cella quickly discovered 18 in his nearby hiding place with Krilla and 16, but then...

"Krilla, get the androids out of here now!" Future Bulla told her.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Krilla replied.

And so, Krilla and the androids gave chase, only to be halted by Cella.

"Back off, Cella," 18 shouted, standing behind Krilla.

"Now, come on, 18," Cella said. "I don't think I like you hanging around with Krilla here, especially that she's short..."

"How about you leave the two alone?" 16 asked, standing in front of Krilla and 18.

"Oh, come on, 16, don't be like that," Cella replied. "This ain't meant to be, and 18 knows it. I mean, look at him. He doesn't want to be absorbed, but I want to."

"Okay, you just cross the line," Krilla said to Cella, angrily. "You wanna go, Cella? LET'S GO-!"

Krilla jumped forward to attack Cella, only to get tail-whipped into a wall.

"Oh, who would've seen that coming?" Cella asked, sarcastically.

But then, Cella see 18 in complete and utter anger as he said to her, "How...How dare you!...That's...that's my KRILLAAAA! Now I'm mad! CELLLLAAA!"

18 angrily comes after Cella, but she blast him, knocking him at a cliff-side. Then, she elbows 16 down to the ground.

"Darn you! I...I can't believe you did that to Krilla! You get away from her!" 18 yelled angrily at Cella. "I don't care what 'perfect form' you're talking about, but keep Krilla out of it!"

"18…," Krilla was surprised how 18 tried to save her.

But then, Cella got knocked away by a kick in the face from Future Bulla. With Future Bulla fighting Cella, 18 went up to aid 16.

"Why are you still here?" 16 asked 18, beaten.

"Remember what 17 said? We're like a family...," 18 replied. "But I guess it's just...the two of us now..."

"Hey, uh, allow me...," Krilla said to 18, reaching her hand out to him, "I can still lift!"

If we survived this, I rather rock her world, 18 thought.

But just when they were in the clear, Cella used Solar Flare to blind everyone.

"I won't let her touch you," Krilla said to 18 as she went in front of the androids, acing as a shield. But Cella sent Krilla flying by blasting her.

"16," 18 tells her, "Look after Krilla for me...Take her to her friends, and get out of here."

"But what about you?" 16 asked.

"If Cella absorbs me, then all this was pointless!" 18 replied, being serious. "Take Krilla, get to her friends, and get out of here!"

"This is surprisingly well thought-out for you," 16 said. "You're sacrificing yourself for Krilla, aren't you?"

"16...," 18 said calmly, "You and 17 were the only ones I've been able to call sisters. You were modeled after Dr. Gera's daughter, 17 and I were modeled after some twins. 17 was right, we are a family. An android family. So please, look after Krilla for me..."

"Confirmed," 16 answered, after a short silence, then yelled out, "18!".

And that's just what happened! Cella finally absorbed 18 and achieved her perfect form. As feared, 'Perfect' Cella exhibited a power even greater than Vegena could've imagined. She defeated Vegena, as well as Future Bulla, with ease.

"I'm impressed!" Cella said, smiling. "Behind all that angst and ridiculous spandex is a real fighter!"

"And behind all that insufferable smirk is a dead android!" Future Bulla replied, angrily.

"Oh ho ho! Am I sensing an iota of pride?" Cella asked, laughing. "Guess the apple doesn't fall from a tree if you shake it hard enough!"

"That little compliment isn't going to save you while I'm taking you apart, " Future Bulla said. "And in case you haven't noticed, I've literally got you against the wall!"

"Jeez, I can't tell which is more shattered. Your body or your spirit," Cella said.

Future Bulla sighed in defeat, "Just get it over with and kill me already."

"Whoa, spirit it is!" Cella said, "Seriously, way to bring up or bring down the mood."

"Is this REALLY ALL a game to you?!" Future Bulla asked.

"A game? Hardly. If this were a game, I'd be having fun...," Cella replied, "Now that sounded like a good time!"

"Fine, go ahead! Fight Goka," Future Bulla replied, "But know this: when she and her daughter wins, and when you die, nobody is going to remember you!"

There was a short silence, until Cella just said, "All right, change of plans! Turn that frown upside down, girl scout. You're not dying today!"

"Oh, what are you planning now?!" Future Bulla asked.

"A little revolution of mine. I'm going to hold a martial arts tournament," Cella answered. "Now go take care of your mommy. And make sure to check the news!"

And that's just what happened! Cella had announced a tournament to determine the fate of not only mankind, but the entire universe. She called it The Cella Games.

Meanwhile, Bulmer had been entrusted with the repairs of 16 and Vegena was heading for the H.T.C. once more.

Goka and Gohana had finally completed their training in the H.T.C.. Goka heard about the tournament from Future Bulla. But she said they would simply rest, so Goka and Gohana flew off outside.

Goka felt the Dragon Balls might be needed for this fight. She had an idea that one of the surviving Nameks could be the new guardian of Earth. With Queen kai's help, Goka found the Namekian's ki and was able to head to their location immediately.

The Guru said they had found the perfect candidate: Denda. So Goka take Denda with her back to Earth. Through Denda's power, the Dragon Balls are back! Time passed as everyone held their thought in their hearts.

Across the world, people were looking over to the Women's Martial Arts champion, Hercula, to be the heroine who would face Cella.

"Did we miss a tournament?" Yamchi asked, confused.

"Ugh, we were busy training for the Androids," Krilla replied, "Look at her...could she be any clueless?"

* * *

Finally, after 10 days of anticipation, Earth greeted the day of fate as it finally arrived.

"I've looked forward to this...," Cella said as Vegena, 16, Goka and the others assembled.

Hercula declares she will fight first. She challenges Cella, but she's blown away with a sweep and knocked out of the ring.

Finally, the real Cella Games were ready to begin...

"So you're going to fight me first, Goka?" Cella asked as she noticed Goka walking up to the ring.

"Yes I am," Goka answered.

"I didn't expect to be fighting you so soon," Cella said. "I was hoping to save the best for last. Oh, well, let's rumble!"

And so, the battle began with Goka and Cella, but halfway through it,...

"Kakarella isn't like you; she's a full-blooded Saiyan woman!" Vegena said to Future Bulla, "She'd throw that Senzu Bean back in your face, because it's not the world that's at stake..."

"Then,…what is it?" Future Bulla asked.

"...it's her Saiyan pride!" Vegena answered. "She'll soon see this fight to the end without any of our help. Even if it kills her."

"I give up!" Goka spoke up.

"I'MA KILL HER!" Vegena yelled angrily.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Cella said. "What did you just say?!"

"You win! I forfeit," Goka said. "I know just how strong you are now! So I give up."

"W-What?" Piccola was confused. "What is she thinking?"

"But we're not finished," Cella said, stammered and confused. "I'm not finished! This isn't a victory; this is...I don't even know what this is!"

"Nah, it's totally a victory," Goka replied. "'Cause I'm giving up. That means you win."

Vegena and Cella both said simultaneously with each other to Goka in unison, "Every word you just spoke has made me violently angry. OH, GREAT! NOW I'M AGREEING WITH HER! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

"Cella, you knew what this was...Just a fight. Nothing more," Goka said.

"Goka, you do know what it means, right?" Cella reminded her. "If no one's left to play in the Cella Games, everyone on this planet will die!"

"Don't get me wrong," Goka replied. "There's still some warriors left to fight you. This next round will put the Cella Games to an end."

But then, suddenly, Gohana spoke up, "Mom, it's my turn!"

"WHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Everyone was shocked, even Goka.

"Gohana?" Cella asked. "Out of the entire list, you pick... her?! She wasn't even on the list! YAMCHI was on the list! For half-time entertainment!"

Yamchi happily said, "I'm glad I'm included!"

"Gohana, I know I'm going to ask you to back up a bit, but what are you doing?" Goka said to her daughter as she landed to everyone else.

"You're giving me everything you got out there," Gohana replied. "This is what we trained for."

"But this is what I was trained for!" Goka protested at first, "I know you were never supposed to fight! You were just there to make me stronger! But…do I really have a choice?"

"Come on, Mom," Gohana said, giggled, "I'm doing this to bring back the peaceful world we all know."

So, the biggest, most important fight of my life walks away, and Goka sends in her own daughter! Cella thought, Fine, I'll play along with this little joke.

"Uh,…okay, which one was it, Goka?" Piccola began to ask her in a confusing tone, "Which concussion did you and your daughter suffer that made you think ANY of this was a good idea?!"

"I don't know, Piccola, but just listen," Goka replied, "You're going to see amazing things out there."

"What's so amazing about watching your own daughter beating the heck out of Cella?!" Piccola asked, "I mean, come on, If you couldn't beat Cella, what makes Gohana think she will do it?"

"Because, Piccola," Goka explained, "Gohana possesses an incredible power unlike anything we've never seen before. It revealed to me for the first time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"What an impertinent child...," Cella said. "She's already getting into it."

Gohana soon entered the ring as she said to Cella, "You best give up any moment now while I beat you. To be honest, I don't want to kill you at first, but I do want to finish you. So what if I'm like my parents? I may have the bit of a heritage to fight like them."

"I understand why you don't do the fighting," Cella replied. "But I don't understand why you don't do the killing."

"It took time to think at first, but I thought my mom picked me to fight you is because when I get mad, I do things I don't wanna do and that my power goes up, and I fight wildly and without reserve," Gohana explained. "But…I'm starting to think that's not the reason why. The real reason why my mom pick me...is that I will defeat you, and your 'perfection' will be in shreds, because no one in the Cella Games should've been able to surpass you, and Mom picked the only person to do it. And that someone is me."

Goka was soon touched by Gohana's words, as did everyone else.

"That story I'm telling you isn't making you scared of me. It just makes you have the urge to make me even more angry," Gohana continued talking to Cella. "You best take that reality and live with it. Quietly. Let's get it over with, and if I win, I'm sure it will end your senseless fighting. Give up, Cella. And for your sake, you're finished. Because when I win, and when you die, nobody is going to remember you!"

"You stubborn girl...," Cella angrily replied, "So you knew all along. Well, no amount of pain on your body will make you mad...then perhaps your friends can help me out with that!"

While trying to infuriate Gohana, Cella had delivered a devastating blow to 16, and the Cella Juniors join in on the fight, too.

"Be careful!" Goka warned the others, "The little ones are really strong!"

"It's useless. You can't win," Cella laughed. "They may be small, but they're my children."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this...I'm sorry...," Gohana said as she and her mother were thinking the same thing.

"Gohana...," a voice appeared.

Gohana turned to see that it was 16, whose head fell to the ground right in front of Gohana, talking to her.

"Was that you...?" Gohana asked.

"Listen to me, Gohana...," 16 replied, "There is nothing wrong with fighting for a just cause...and there is no sin in fighting for what is right. There are those who...words of wisdom alone cannot reach. You have to let it go. Let your emotions run free. I know how you feel, Gohana. But you don't need a reason to hold back."

"What an adorable speech," Cella said as she went to 16 to crush her. "But...we're going to do things my way."

"Gohana, I've learned to love this world and its inhabitants," 16 said her final words to Gohana, "You...you have the power to protect them. Please do so..."

Then, Cella had finally crushed 16 as she said, "You've prattled on long enough, you miserable failure."

And thus, Gohana awoke to a new level of Super Saiyan.

"She's...changing...," Cella was shocked.

"I will stop you," Gohana said as she had her overwhelming power to even defeat the Cella Juniors.

"Don't get your head in a pickle, child...," Cella said to Gohana, "Do you honestly think you can take me on?"

"Yes I can," Gohana answered. "No question about it."

Gohana quickly appears in front of Cella and grabs her hand harder.

Cella was struggling to break free of Gohana's grasp, "What are you-? Let go of me!"

"I know what Mom and 16 want me to do. I'm going to finish you...," Gohana said, "Like a Kit-Kat bar."

"..What?!" Cella was shocked, but then Gohana punched Cella, sending her flying across the stadium.

"But...that's impossible...how?" Cella was in for another defeat when she was no match for Gohana's awakening power of Super Saiyan 2, "My powers are completely inferior to yours...just how...?"

"Can't you tell, Cella?" Gohana replied, "Like Vegena, I, too, trained all day!"

"Ohhhh no, you don't!" Cella yelled, "You think you're so CUTE!"

"Girl, I'm adorable," Gohana said as Goka and the others watched. They were too surprised and amazed by Gohana fighting Cella. They see that Gohana was really taking things seriously.

"I don't know if that might not have done a lot of damage to Cella," Future Bulla said to the others, watching the whole thing. "But…dang, did it feel good!"

"That was for all the people on Earth, the ones you absorbed and killed...," Gohana said to Cella, "And this...is for 16!"

Gohana deliver the finishing blow on Cella as she tells Krilla, "Krilla, here's a surprise for you."

The 'surprise' Gohana refer to was that Cella had spat out 18, reverting back to her second form. Krilla was relieved to see him okay. Krilla then took 18 to Kama's Lookout quickly, and hurried back to the others.

"S-She changed...!," Future Bulla said. "Cella's not in her 'Perfect Form' anymore…!"

"It's over, Cella...," Gohana said, "You're finished!"

"Nooo," Cella yelled. "It's not fair!"

But then, the unexpected happened, Cella was pumping herself up like a balloon and gotten a whole lot bigger. What could she be doing?

"This is the end for you," Cella said. "Very soon, I'm going to self-destruct, and when I do, I'm taking you all with me...! Along with the rest of the Earth...!"

"What?!" Gohana was shocked, "I won't let you!"

"Careful now!" Cella halted her, "I wouldn't attack me if I were you. I'm quite volatile and the slightest jolt could set me off! It's too bad you hadn't finished me off a little bit sooner!"

"Darn...! It's all my fault...If I had just finished her off quickly...," Gohana cried.

Miles away, Goka and the others saw everything. But then, Goka looked at her friends.

"What's wrong, Goka?" Krilla asked.

"Well," Goka replied, "No matter how many times you slice it, I figure there's really only one way we can save the world at this point."

"Goka, what are you talking about?" Piccola asked.

"Goka...," Future Bulla said.

"Bye, guys...," Goka said as she use Instant Transmission to get to Cella.

"You've made me very proud, Gohana," Goka said to her daughter.

"M-mother...," Gohana said, "W-What are you...?"

"I'm going to need you to take care of your dad for me," Goka replied. "And you're going to have to tell him I didn't have a choice."

Gohana nodded, "Okay...Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Gohana...," Goka said, with a tear in her eyes. And before they knew it, Goka and Cella vanished. Thanks to Goka's Instant Transmission, Cella exploded on Queen Kai's planet.

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone was stunned by Goka's sacrifice.

"Goka...," Piccola said. "Her ki is gone..."

Krilla went up to Gohana, "It's over...Thanks to you and Goka."

"If I had listened to her, I could've killed Cella...I got carried away," Gohana replied. "I couldn't do anything! And in the end...I wasn't even important enough to kill!"

"Stinks, doesn't it-I mean, stinks to be you," Vegena said, that got the Z-girls' attention. "Yeah, that was it."

"...But without your power, the world couldn't have been saved," Krilla said to Gohana. "Your mother seemed to be at peace with her death...she was so happy to see you grow up."

But then, the others felt an unexpected ki and Future Bulla was hit by a blast.

"Oh, who did I hit? That time-traveling brat...?" A voice appeared.

Everyone turned around to see that it was...Cella, in her perfect form.

"Bulla...my only daughter," Vegeta went to her fallen future daughter, shocked.

"H-how...?!" Krilla asked.

"It can't be," Piccola said.

"You all seemed surprised...," Cella said to everyone. "Perhaps you liked to know how I survived. You see, when I self-destructed, a single particle of me remained. To be honest, I didn't expect that I could regenerate, but I just got lucky. And what's more, I was able to regain my perfect form without #18. But this isn't the same old regular perfect form. Like Gohana here, I'm really powered up. Most likely, this is because I was at the brink of death, but the Saiyan cells in me responded to this and greatly raised my power. In other words, I'm now even more perfect and powerful than before! Goka thought she'd defeated me, but instead she had given me many gifts. She made my victory all the more inevitable!"

Then, Cella noticed Gohana and asked, "…What's with you?...You find death amusing or something?"

"My mom died because of my arrogance, but now I'm happy I get to avenge her death," Gohana replied, "Now I will kill you with my own hands!"

Vegena was shocked to see her future daughter hurt, "How could I let this happen to my daughter? She has sacrificed everything for me! And I have done nothing, but ignore her! No, I won't give up on her! There's still time to change things! Cella has crossed me for the last time! She has tricked me in battle, mocked my Saiyan ancestry, but this...this time, she's gone too far...she will pay the ultimate price...for what she has done...to MY DAUGHTER!"

But during the final battle against Cella, Gohana was injured, protecting Vegena, who was despondent from losing Bulla.

"I'm done playing," Cella said. "Time to put an end to this. All of Earth will be gone!"

"Mom…I'm sorry...," Gohana said. "I couldn't protect the world from Cella…But I can't give up."

Just then, Gohana heard her mother's voice from heaven.

"That's right, Gohana!" Goka said, "You can't give up. Believe in yourself!"

"M-mother...?" Gohana was surprised.

"I'll lend you my power...," Goka said. "We can do this...together! Don't let my death be in vain! Avenge it!"

"Mom, I want to say I'm sorry...," Gohana replied, "It's all my fault you gave up your life."

"Don't worry about me," Goka said to her daughter, "I'll be having a great time in Other World with Queen Kai. In the meantime, you have a good life here on Earth, okay?"

"Yeah...Right," Gohana nodded.

"Show her, Gohana," Goka said. "Let her see our combined power!"

Using her last strength, Gohana fired a Kamehameha she created with Goka. Her final blast destroyed Cella, and peace had been returned to Earth.

"Yes! She beat her..." Piccola said.

"Yes...! Yes, she did it!" Yamchi and Krilla cheered.

"Amazing," Tia said. "She actually pulled it off. She won."

As the other Z-girls went up to Gohana to cheer and congratulate her, Vegena was far away to see them.

"They beat Cella completely...Kakarella and her daughter did it...," Vegena said. "Darn you, Kakarella...! Going off to die like that...I will never fight again..."

Vegena had left, saddened that she lost the will to fight and never get the chance to fight Goka. All she had left was to go to her newly husband, Bulmer, and their baby girl, Bulla, to make herself feel better about losing her own Saiyan rival.

* * *

It was believed across the world that Hercula had defeated Cella. Meanwhile, the Z girls headed to Kama's Lookout to resurrect those who were killed by Cella.

Thanks to Denda's powers, 18 was recovered and awoke.

"Where am I?" 18 asked.

"Kama's Lookout," Krilla answered. "You're safe for now. You should thank Gohana. She defeated Cella."

"Gohana...did?" 18 asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Yamchi answered. "She was super strong. You'd never been able to beat her!"

"You should also thank Krilla," Piccola replied to 18, "She saved you after Cella spat you out."

"Well...I just...," Krilla began to say.

"Ohhhh, I get it," Gohana interrupted Krilla, infatuated, "You have a crush on 18!"

"Do you have to say it out loud?" Krilla asked, embarrassed.

But when they turned to 18, he disappeared from Krilla's sight...and went to check on 17.

18 and 17 were okay, but like 16 said, it was time for the android siblings to turn over a new leaf.

"I'm gonna go hang with Krilla," 18 said to 17, before waving goodbye to his android sister.

"Yeah, good luck getting hitched to Krilla," 17 laughed, but then she realized. "Ohhhh myyyyy...I'm gonna be an aunt. So that means Krilla and I will be...sister-in-laws?!"

While 18 went back to Kama's Lookout, the people killed by Cella were revived by Shenron, except Goka, who Gohana insisted that her mother wanted to stay and train in Other World for a while.

For the second wish, Krilla asked Shenron for the bombs placed inside 17 and 18 to be removed.

"Krilla...," Future Bulla began to ask, "Why did you wish for such a thing?"

"I had to," Krilla answered. "I just felt sorry for them, okay? I mean, having explosives inside you is no fun."

"I didn't know you were so kind," Gohana replied.

"But...why 17's?" Tia asked.

"Well, I do like 18...," Krilla answered. "But I think it's best he misses his sister, 17. I mean, they were created by the same person. They're like a family, brother and sister. I would count 16, though."

"I guess this is what they call love," Piccola replied. "I don't really get it, but...you got a good point."

"YOU BIG LUG!" A voice appeared, that got the Z-girls all startled.

They turned to see that it was 18, who was actually hiding behind a pillar and observed them.

"How did you know 17 and I are twins? Brother and sister?" 18 asked, surprised.

"I had second thoughts, so I kinda guessed...," Krilla answered. "Also, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, were you talking about when you tried to save me…or when I tried to save you?" 18 asked, "It's okay, just don't worry about it! I mean, you didn't want to ACTUALLY sacrifice yourself to save me. I knew that there had to be some reason for you to do that."

"18…you knew me so well," Krilla smiled.

"Just don't let that change anything," 18 replied to Krilla. "And I didn't ask for my explosive to be removed…but thanks. I'm also sorry about the loss of your friend, but if you need any comfort, I'll be waiting until we meet again. And besides, I find your seriousness and straightforwardness very nice. In other words, Krilla, I know it must be hard, but your friend is off somewhere else, doing something really important. I just want you to know that...that I'll be here for you and...that...I...I love you.."

Android 18 takes his leave before giving Krilla a big kiss. This time, on the lips.

That got the Z-girls, except Piccola, really infatuated by that as they shouted in unison, "OooooooOOOOoooooohhhh!"

"Hey! He said 'I love you'," Yamchi said, elbowing Krilla. "Maybe that means you got your chance!"

"I'll never understand you humans," Piccola said in dismay.

"I would be happier...," Krilla sighed. "If only Goka were here."

And so, the Z girls returned to their respective lives.

As for Future Bulla? The next day, she said her goodbyes to Bulmer and the others. She then returned to her own timeline. Her own future.

Around 3 years passed, Future Bulla had took care of the androids destroying West City, collected enough energy for a round trip to go and report her defeat of the androids. Future Bulla was also able to easily dispose of Cella as she knew Cella tried to steal her time machine.

The suffering Bulla had faced was now replaced with a true peace for her and her father, Bulmer. This peace will be treasured and protected. As long as Bulla is there...

The menace of the Androids, who had once threatened mankind, but decided to turn over a new leaf, had passed. However, the battle of our warriors on Earth wasn't over. A new threat would be upon them in a few years time...

 **End of Android/Cella Saga**


	6. ACT IV: Majin Baa Saga

Several years after the fight with Cella, Gohana is 16 years old, all grown up, and attending high school. The world is under the impression that they were saved from Cella's onslaught by Hercula.

At school, Gohana meets Hercula's son, Vinnie, and the two hit it off, both friendly and romantically.

During this time, Goka, who died in her fight with Cella, wished to participate in the World Tournament. Gohana was informed that her mother would be coming back from Other World for one day, through the power of Baba.

Thrilled at the idea of reuniting with Goka after so long, Gohana and the others began training again.

"Now that you've mastered flight technique, we'll move on to sparring training," Gohana said, teaching her boyfriend, Vinnie, and her little sister, Gotai, "Now Vinnie, you and Gotai come at me with all you've got."

"Sounds good, babe," Vinnie replied. "But please better not hold back, though."

Gotai giggled as Gohana and Vinnie blushed. Gotai was the younger sister of Gohana and the spinning image of her mother, Goka. She was born right before the Cella Games and even Goka's heroric sacrifice to win the battle against Cella.

Meanwhile, Vegena and her little daughter, Bulla, were also engaged training for the World Tournament.

"Bulla," Vegena began to ask, "Can Gohana's sister turn into a Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah...," Bulla answered. "Why?"

"It's a Super Saiyan Bargain Sale," Vegena sighed. "If you can land even one punch on me, how's about I promise that I'll take you to an amusement park."

"Okay, sure," Bulla nodded.

While that was going on, Gohana went to visit the other Z-girls to tell them the news. She even see that Krilla had grown hair, got married to 18, and they had a son named Mason. Most of them retired from fighting.

* * *

And so, the World Tournament draws near, and all of the fighters, planning to attend, are putting the finishing touches on their training. And then, on the day of the tournament, Goka finally returned!

During their long-awaited reunion, Goka went to Krilla, "You've finally have grown hair. I thought you were bald the last time I saw you."

"It was kinda complicated," Krilla replied, smiling. "After all, love makes you do crazy stuff."

Then, when Goka noticed 18, she was startled, "Look out. It's 18!"

"She noticed," 18 said. "How adorable."

"Krilla, you mind telling me what's going on?" Goka asked, concerned.

"Okay...," Krilla confessed, "While you were having a great time, I may have got married to 18."

"So...you live in the same Kame House as him?" Goka asked, surprised.

"Yep, we even had a kid together. His name's Mason," Krilla added.

"OooooOOOooooh!" Goka, Yamchi, Piccola and Gohana were infatuated.

"Oh, lay it off, guys," Krilla laughed, making 18 smiled for his wife.

As they enjoyed their long awaited reunion, the World Tournament Youth Division commenced.

"And now, The World Tournament Youth Division Final Match can begin!" The announcer shouted with his microphone as Gotai and Bulla entered the ring.

"Just so you know," Bulla said to Gotai, "I won't go easy on you. I mean, I may, but I still won't."

"Me neither," Gotai laughed.

And with that, The World Tournament Youth Division ended with Bulla's victory, making way for the start of the Adult Division.

But then, two women, who were determined to interrupt the tournament, appeared. Their names were Spopovina and Yama.

After stealing Gohana's energy while she was in her Super Saiyan 2 mode, they fled. Before during that, Gohana stopped Spopovina from hurting her beloved Vinnie.

The next thing they knew, Gohana and Vinnie were beaten down as they felt to the floor.

"Gohana...," Vinnie, feeling beaten, was surprised. "Why did you save me?"

"D-Didn't I tell you to please stop...?" Gohana, defeated, asked. "If you didn't back down now..."

"Please don't die on me! Your mother will get some Senzu Beans any minute," Vinnie replied, begging Gohana. "Please! Just hold on!"

"I guess I won this match," Spopovina said, "But you'll be done for after this."

"Majin Baa will soon be resurrected with this much power," Yama said, "Babida will be very pleased."

"What a pathetic end...," Vinnie said, feeling weaken. "The once great son of the World Champion, Hercula, gets his butt kicked by a girl with some sort of cheatin' magic. How ironic..."

"Vinnie...!" Gohana had noticed that Vinnie is holding her hand and looked at her, smiling.

"Gohana...," Vinnie said, "You were the one person I've been able to call 'girlfriend'."

"And you were the one person I've been able to call 'boyfriend'...," Gohana replied, smiling.

"Yeah," Vinnie said. "I want to thank you. It's been so nice to know you...so please stay strong for me..."

Some of the audience were all crying in tears over this dramatic part like it was a tragic ending to Romeo and Juliet. Even Hercula and the others watched this.

Shina, the Supreme Kai, who was also participating in the tournament, told Goka and the others that by noticing the 'M' on their foreheads, the two women were being controlled by the evil sorceress, Babida.

Goka and the others gave chase, hoping to stop them before they could help Babida revive a mysterious being called or named Majin Baa.

Gohana also followed after, having been revived by Kibita, Shina's attendant. But before she could leave, Gohana sadly tells Vinnie the truth that she was the young girl who defeated Cella, not Hercula.

"If it turns out like that," Vinnie tells Gohana, "Then I want you to take care of yourself...for me, okay?"

"Okay," Gohana replied.

"Vinnie, don't tell me that that young lady is your girlfriend!" Hercula said to Vinnie, smiling. "Well, I'll allow it, you hear me!? I approve of this! You know I've always said that if you have a girlfriend, she must be strong like me! How Gohana here just protected my little boy!"

"I trust you, Gohana," Vinnie said. "I'm just glad I knew the truth, that's all. Thank you, Gohana. Now go be a hero."

"You seem like a passionate girl, Gohana," Hercula said to her when she walked up to the two, "But seeing as how you save my son, you have my blessings to wed Vinnie."

"MOM!" Vinnie said, embarrassed. "Do you even know what you're doing?!"

"I don't need to," Hercula replied. "I'm the champ!"

Gohana giggled and kissed Vinnie before she left to catch up with her mother.

Meanwhile, Bulmer, Master Rosha, Cha-Cha, Yamchi, Oolola, and even Mason were watching all this from the bleachers.

"Man, that is some serious stuff being thrown around," Yamchi said.

"Dang it, we shouldn't just sit here like a bunch of cowards," Cha-Cha said, "We need to help!"

"And do what, get beaten? No, thank you," Bulmer said.

"Of course you'd say that," Cha-Cha replied, "I mean, between the Saiyans, the Ginya Force, the Androids, and whatever made Spopovina and Yama sooo totally..."

"Oh, now, don't you start," Bulmer angrily interrupted.

"Hey, I was in a World Tournament once, okay?!" Cha-Cha shouted, "Stuff got crazy! I got married to Goka after the tournament, because she was glad to see me and remember me about our promise when I tried to help her remember, but I was surprised that she actually knew that before I even explain it to her!"

"I went to Namek with Gohana and Krilla. Stuff got crazy, too!" Bulmer replied, "And as a reward, I got married to Vegena, the hottest Saiyan Princess and girlfriend I ever had!"

"Oh yeah, well, here's the thing," Cha-Cha said, "When my girl loved me, she had heart and had my shared love of fighting. When your girl love you, she had training...and still you and your daughter."

"Yeah? We-well at least I slept with Vegena!" Bulmer argued.

"Oh yeah? Well, unlike me and Goka, you can't prove it!" Cha-Cha argued back.

"And what makes you said that?!" Bulmer asked.

"Because we BOTH deserve something in our lives today," Cha-Cha answered, "Maybe...Vinnie will make a great husband for Gohana!"

"Yeah...," Bulmer agreed, "And it looks like they won't have any problem keeping each other in line."

"So you agree!" Cha-Cha said, "I knew that you would. We have got to get those two married!"

"You know, in hindsight, I'm so glad I'm here right now," Yamchi said to Master Rosha, Oolola, and Mason, laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goka and the others ran into the Demon Queen, Dabure, who was also under Babida's control.

"Just as I predicted, Yama managed to bring back lots of energy with her," Babida tells Dabure, "Don't finish off the Supreme Kai. I'll take some time and finish her myself."

"Understood, Lady Babida," Dabure replied. "I'll leave you to that."

Immediately thereafter, Dabure caught Goka and the others and attacked. Piccola and Krilla were even got turned into stone after being hit by Dabure's spit. The only way to turn them back to normal is to defeat Dabure. Goka and the others chased after the Demon Queen who disappeared into the ship.

Majin Baa needed massive amounts of pure energy to be awakened. Babida tried to gain this energy...by controlling Vegena, and making her fight Goka.

Vegena was transformed into a Majin after Babida magically manipulated the pure unadulterated badass and ego lying within her heart. But while her body and mind were being controlled, her pride still remained, as did her desire to fight Goka.

Even Vegena's own will destroyed the World Tournament to goad Goka to fight her in a match to prove who's the strongest once and for all. Even Bulmer sadly began to worry about his wife's oddly behavior.

Goka answered her, and soon the two faced off on the battlefield, a place free of innocents, and an epic battle between the two grown Saiyan women began.

As they left, Bulmer and the others were concerned,...

"What THE HECK JUST HAPPENED RIGHT THERE?!" Cha-Cha asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know what's going on anymore," Bulmer said, saddened about Vegena. "Everything was going well, but my wife...just acted weird all of a sudden. There must be some mistake!"

"Okay, Bulmer," Cha-Cha tried to calm him down, "While you're having this 'love crisis', our wives are out there beating each other into a bloody paste!"

"But you don't understand, Vegena must've acted this way for some reason...like she's under a spell!" Bulmer replied. Then, he shouted, "OH, MY GOD, MY WIFE IS SO GODDANG STRONG!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere on the deserted battlefield,...**

"I'm not letting you hurt me and give my energy to Majin Baa," Goka said to Vegena. "But I'll use all the power I have to end it quickly!"

"I can't wait to see the results of all that training you've been doing in Other World," Vegena replied. "Come on, Kakarella! It's time for you to die!"

Goka sighed, "This doesn't look like it'll end soon. I thought all the training I did would be paying off, but we're even...You trained harder than I thought. How many pushups did you do?! How many sit-ups?! WHAT KIND OF JUICE DID YOU DRINK?"

"Oh, I did trained hard, but you're a fighting genius," Vegena replied, "Always a faster learner. No matter how hard I tried, it never changed. I needed something else...That's why..."

"Oh, I get it...," Goka realized, "So you let Babida control you, just for a chance at getting stronger?"

"Yep, though it wasn't the ideal method," Vegena said, "I want to be back to my old self, wanted to fight you all-out at the top of my game! I feel soooo good right now..."

"But...that's really dumb," Goka said, "B-but this is too much for you! But that's so dumb! Don't you have a soul?!"

But then, something caught Goka's attention, "That energy...A huge power just appeared...! That must mean Majin Baa's finally here!"

Goka was soon halted by Vegena, who said, "Stop being distracted, Kakarella. I'm not letting you leave this fight!"

"But we can't do that anymore," Goka replied. "We're responsible for this monster being released."

"What do I care?" Vegena asked, "It has nothing to do with our fight. NOTHING to do with our fight!"

"You're wrong," Goka said. "I know that some part of your soul is still in there, Vegena."

And in that instant, Vegena's eyes were widened when she had second thoughts about her soul, and looked back about...Bulmer and her daughter, Bulla, in her mind. So Vegena knocked out Goka, unconscious.

Vegena sighed, "...If what you said is true, then we'll put this battle on hold. I'll clean up the mess I cause and take care of Majin Baa. But don't worry...I'll come back to settle things with you. If I'm still alive, that is..."

And so, the clashing of two massive energies hastened the revival of Majin Baa. But instead of a fearsome, monstrous beast, Majin Baa was just a sexy, pre-teen pink girl with a child-like persona.

Majin Baa, revived and angered at the insults from Dabure, easily sent her flying with a mighty kick.

Unable to escape due to Majin Baa's speed, Gohana and Shina were caught in a hopeless situation. Just as Shina was about to be finished off, Dabure, with her last strength, plunged a spear through Majin Baa. But the attack had no effect, and Baa turned Dabure into a cookie and devoured her.

Then, after turning Babida's ship rubble, Vegena appeared.

"Hey...you silly lump...you're Majin Baa?" Vegena asked Majin Baa.

"Silly...? Baa angry!" Majin Baa yelled, angrily. "Baa make you dead!"

"If I'm going to Hell…I'm taking you with me," Vegena replied.

Vegena fought Majin Baa alone, but was defeated despite her efforts. Bulla and Gotai went up to aid her.

"What are you, immortal...?" Vegena asked Baa.

"Oh...Baa hate you!" Majin Baa shouted.

"Bulla...take care of your father for me...," Vegena tells her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Bulla asked.

"Take cover somewhere far from here. I'll take care of Majin Baa," Vegena replied. "And Bulla...I've got to hugged you once...since you were a baby. Let's embrace..."

"Okay, Mom...," Bulla nodded, and they both hugged out as mother and daughter. Then, Bulla added, "Be careful out there..."

"Stay strong, Bulla...," Vegena said to her daughter.

Then, as Bulla and Gotai flew off, Vegena turned to Majin Baa, "I finally know what I have to do to get rid of you. The only way to destroy you...is by blowing to dust!"

Majin Baa was confused, then began to feel terrified that Vegena will go boom!

"Bulmer...Bulla...Kakarella...," Vegena began to said her last words, "Goodbye..."

Meanwhile, Piccola gathered Gotai and Bulla and escaped to Kama's Lookout, where they tell everyone the bad news: Gohana is still alive somewhere, but Vegena sacrificed her own life in her all-out attack on Baa, but it had no effect.

"NOOOOOOO! VEGENA!" Bulmer yelled out in tears for the loss of his Saiyan wife.

"What? No, that can't be! That could never happen to my mom," Bulla said, not crying, but was shocked. "No way..."

"It'll be okay...," Gotai tells Bulla.

"How can you still be so calm? Your sister's not dead," Bulla said.

"Bulla, please...," Gotai said, "We don't have time for this now. We got a lot of work to do, so we'll have to learn some new skills fast. Right, mom?"

Goka, suprised by Gotai's words, nodded, "Yes."

The little daughters, under the instruction of Goka and Piccola, began training to make a last stand against Baa...by combining their powers into one with a technique called 'Fusion'.

"Mom," Gotai said to Goka, feeling determined and serious, "There'll be no more tears from now on! Bulla and I will have to be tough to stop Majin Baa!"

Then, after realizing that Bulmer's house, where they believed the Dragon Radar's located, was in a town about to be destroyed by Baa...Goka raced off to slow her down while Bulla retrieved the radar.

To turn Baa's attention to herself and buy time, Goka showed Baa the different forms of Super Saiyan. She transformed into a Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, and finally, another level beyond that as well...

"This is Super Saiyan 3," Goka said to Baa, "Sorry it took so long, I'm not use to this transformation yet..."

"You look pretty and scary! But you don't scare Baa," Majin Baa replied.

So Goka in Super Saiyan 3 mode and Majin Baa fought for some few hours.

Then, Goka returned back to normal as Majin Baa began to hollered, "Hey, where are you going? Come back! Baa like fighting you!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Goka replied, "But I don't have time playing with you. Listen, the three you're looking for will come very soon. So wait for them, please?"

"...Are they strong?" Majin Baa asked.

"Yeah," Goka answered. "It'll be a fun battle."

After that, Goka returned to Kama's Lookout, and stayed until the very last moment until she had to go back to Other World and instructed Bulla and Gotai on how to use Fusion. Meanwhile, Baa killed Babida, and was finally free as she pleased.

But in order to stop her, Gotai and Bulla, having mastered Fusion, finally moved out. Gotalla was born!

Meanwhile, Goka got back to Other World. She found out that Gohana's still alive somewhere and tried to feel out her ki. Goka found Gohana's ki and teleported to the Supreme Kai's World. She was reunited with her daughter.

The Z sword was broken by Gohana during training. This, however, released Elder Lady Kai (or to be preferred Old Lady Kai), who was trapped within.

Through the Elder Lady Kai's power, Gohana could have the power unleashed that went beyond her natural limits.

Meanwhile, Baa was finally free of Babida's control...But one day, she met Hercula and they quickly became friends. As their friendship deepened, Baa even finally vowed to stop the killing and redeemed herself as 'Miss Baa', 'Good Baa' or even 'Innocent Baa'.

However, Hercula was shot, along with her pet dog that Baa loved very much. Through Baa's powers, both Hercula and her dog are revived, but something strange began occurring within Baa...

With the intense anger, the wickedness inside of her swelled up, and was finally expelled as a second Majin Baa - one filled with pure evil.

A fight between the two Baas began, but ultimately the evil incarnation absorbed the original Majin Baa- the one with the child-like persona - and sensed the ki of Piccola and the others, appeared atop Kama's Lookout. It was now Super Baa.

At Kama's Lookout, Piccola told Vinnie how it happened, "Your mother happened. She took it upon herself to journey to Majin Baa's home and fight her on her own ground. For reasons we don't know, Miss Satan did not fight Majin Baa. Instead, the two forged a friendship. Your mother was the only human being Majin Baa seems to appreciate. Although other circumstances brought it to a halt, your mother nearly made Baa adopt a life of peace. She may have transformed into this evil entity now, but Baa still has a potent memory of that woman and the kindness she showed. Your mom will never have the powers that we do, Vinnie. But, her compassion exceeds any victory she could ever achieve in the ring."

Suddenly, Super Baa had arrived!

"Where's the one who was going to fight me? The one who promised," Super Baa demanded, "I want to kill her now!"

But Piccola was sure that Gotalla couldn't beat Baa at her current power. She tries to buy time, but Super Baa became impatient and puts an end to the waiting game.

After Fusion, Gotalla began fighting Super Baa. But she struggled even after transforming into a Super Saiyan. Gotalla used her special Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack to blow Super Baa into bits, but the pieces reassembled and Super Baa's revived.

Piccola felt like they had no choice and blew up the entrance to the H.T.C. from the inside to close in Super Baa, but Super Baa became enraged and her scream opened a hole into the other dimension and she escaped to the other side.

Gotalla became Super Saiyan 3 and also opened a dimensional hole with her yell. She escaped, but when she learned that Bulmer and the others were eaten...she became furious!

"Now I am MAD!" Gotalla shouted.

Gotalla was overwhelming Super Baa as Super Saiyan 3, but just as she was about finish her off...Gotalla's Super Saiyan 3 mode faded out! To make matters worse, the fusion itself ran out of time, and Gotai and Bulla were caught in a terrible pinch.

Piccola joined the girls as if they were done for...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Supreme Kai's World, the Elder Lady Kai had finally drawn out Gohana's latest potential beyond her limit after many hours.

"Elder Lady Kai, how can I unleash my potential and become the ultimate warrior?" Gohana asked.

"Well...you know how to become one of those Super Saiyans, don't you?" Elder Lady Kai replied, "...Why don't you try that? And believe in yourself."

"I just have to become a Super Saiyan...And believe," Gohana said.

So in order to become the ultimate warrior, Gohana focuses her ki and the Elder Lady Kai was blown back by her incredible power.

"Really? She could've waited for me to move first," Elder Lady Kai muttered.

"Incredible," Gohana said in amazement, "Mom, I feel so awesome!"

"I bet you do, Gohana," Goka replied. "That is so...incredible! I'm so proud and amazed, even."

"Perfect," Kibita said. "Gohana has ascended past her limitations."

"I almost can't believe it," Goka said. "It's just that...she looks so normal. Her power is overwhelming and she didn't even have to go Super Saiyan."

"Well, that's 'cause transforming ain't all it's cracked up to be," Elder Lady Kai replied, "Gohana had the power in her all along."

Goka went up to her daughter, "Sorry, Gohana. I really wish I could come, but I can't. I have to stay here for a while. You've really grown, sweetie. I'm sorry I haven't been able to be there with you."

"It's okay, Mom...," Gohana replied.

"I may not get a chance to see you again. Well, until it's your time to come back here, that is," Goka said. "Make me proud. Give Majin Baa what's coming to her!"

"Okay, I'll see you later, Mother," Gohana said as she had said her final goodbye to her mother and headed down to Earth with Kibita.

"It's time, Gohana," Kibita said. "You can do this."

"Kibita, I have a favor to ask," Gohana told her, "This Kai outfit's okay and all, but...I rather prefer my Mom's clothes. Could you give me gear just like hers?"

"Sure thing, no problem," Kibita answered as she transformed Gohana's Kai uniform into the same uniform as Goka's.

"I shall return, then," Kibita said. "From the Sacred World of the Kais, we shall be praying for your swift and illustrious victory."

"Bye," Gohana said. "Tell the Kais I will do my best."

After dressing herself in her new clothes, Gohana said goodbye to Kibita and flew towards Gotai and the others.

"Okay, let's do this," Gohana said. "Hang on, guys. I'm coming! You too, little sis."

Gohana was now...Ultimate Gohana.

Gohana managed to found Piccola, Gotai, and Bulla face-to-face with Super Baa.

"Good. I made it," Gohana said.

"Gohana!" Gotai was surprised, "Big sis! That's great! You're not dead!"

"Yeah, I was in trouble," Gohana replied to Gotai, "but I was saved by the Supreme Kai..."

"Gohana, is that you...?! Are you really...?" Piccola was surprised. "Your ki has completely changed…your naivety is completely gone..."

"Where is everybody?" Gohana asked.

"They were killed by this 'Super Baa', not Majin Baa," Bulla explained.

"Heeheehee...," Super Baa laughed. "You're not seriously planning on fighting me, are you?"

"No, I've come to kill you," Gohana answered.

Super Baa was completely overwhelmed by Gohana, who had her full potential unleashed by Elder Lady Kai. But then, Super Baa implemented a secret plan, namely the absorption of Gotalla...

After Gotalla was absorbed, Super Baa obtained the power to withstand Gohana, and finally, she was absorbed too, and Super Baa transformed into the ultimate Majin.

"This is sooo good!" Super Baa said in a clear, determined voice, "I've powered up more than ever before! And now without time limits!"

* * *

The only ones left to stand against Super Baa were Goka, who was resurrected by obtaining the life of Elder Lady Kai, and Vegena, who had returned from Other World through the power of Baba. It seemed that Vegena's spirit had found a body and was heading towards Earth with Baba.

Along the way, Goka was granted the Potara by Elder Lady Kai. Like Fusion, two people who put on the Potara join together. However, the increase in power was even greater than Fusion.

"Super Baa has eaten everyone we cared about!" Goka said, shocked to see the whole world is empty, "Everyone is now gone!...Even Bulmer."

Vegena was crying in tears, "What?! No,...not my Bulmer!"

"They've become part of Baa! They can't even die!" Goka sighed, then replied to the saddened Vegena, "I just thought that the least we could do is put our old differences aside, just this once, and really work together! After all, we owe it to our teammates, our families,... and our friends! Look, you always talked about our Saiyan race, how we were the last of the mighty people. Well, it's time that we accept that we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, and just as proud! But not if we're caught up in so much of our old birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race, Vegena! So, let's not lose this one, too!"

"All right...," Vegena said, now feeling determined, wiping her tears. "Kakarella, how do you know this fusion will be enough to stop her?"

"I don't know for sure," Goka replied, "But I know it's the best chance we have at saving the world!"

When Super Baa found the two, Goka and Vegena completed the Potara fusion and become the ultimate warrior, Vegeka!

Then, Vegeka made an ever greater transformation...

"All right," Vegeka exclaimed, "I'm Super Vegeka!"

"So...what about it?" Super Baa asked.

And so, Vegeka defeated Super Baa. And then, Vegeka allowed herself to be absorbed by Super Baa, infiltrated her body and save Gohana and the others who were trapped inside. But when they discovered the original Majin Baa, the now good and innocent one, and released her...

A new transformation began occurring in Baa, another evil incarnate with no self-restraint. This was known as...Kid Baa!

Shina realized that this version was the true form of Baa, a violent creature who even Babida couldn't control.

And then, Kid Baa destroyed the Earth! Goka and the others were able to escape, even with help of Instant Transmission. However, Denda realized the world could be restored by using the Namek Dragon Balls and they began to regain hope.

But just as they were relaxed, Kid Baa appeared on the Supreme Kai's world through Instant Transmission!

"All right, time to go all out from the start...!" Goka said as she turned into Super Saiyan 3, "If we're defeated, the universe is doomed..."

Kid Baa yelled out in rage, "GAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Finally, the beginning of the final battle," Vegena said, "The fate of the whole universe is at stake!"

As Goka fought Kid Baa in her Super Saiyan 3 mode, Vegena began to realized something.

Vegena said softly to Goka, "Kakarella...you were amazing. I feel like I begin to understand why I'm always tagged behind you in strength...I've been fighting to do what I want. To have fun, to kill my enemies, and for my pride. But you, you're different, Kakarella. You don't fight to win. You fight to keep pushing your limits, and to never, ever lose! That's why...you're not interested in ending someone's life. You never even wanted to kill me...It's almost as if I've now come to understand why people care about each other. It drives me crazy! A Saiyan woman who engages in fierce battles, yet has a gentle heart. Good luck with that, Kakarella...you're...the best."

During the battle, Vegena tells Goka that as a Super Saiyan 3, she should be able to blow Kid Baa away completely.

"I thought about it," Goka said. "But it would mean I have to charge up my ki for a full minute."

"And you didn't want me to fight her alone...," Vegena replied, then she turned Super Saiyan. "Look, I can hold her off. Just try to concentrate on charging your ki!"

"Don't you go and die on me, then," Goka said to Vegena.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Vegena replied.

But then, one minute later, something was wrong with Goka. She was almost fully charged, but she lost the ki she had charged up! She had turn back to normal!

"BAA!" A voice appeared.

Kid Baa turned around to see that it was...Hercula!

"I turn my back for one minute," Hercula said to Kid Baa, "And did you think that I let you get away with this?!"

Then, something was wrong with Kid Baa. She had just spat out...the original good Majin Baa!

"...I hate you," Majin Baa said angrily to Kid Baa, "Don't you dare hurt my friend Hercula!"

It was a matter of time for now as the two Baas are fighting each other.

Then, Vegena went to Goka, "Kakarella...How many times have you saved the world?"

"W...Why do you ask that...?" Goka asked.

"Because...it's about time the people of Earth paid you back," Vegena replied. "Use the Spirit Bomb."

"V-Vegena...I don't know if that'll work," Goka replied. "Even if I collect a little energy from everyone on Earth, it still ain't enough to beat Kid Baa."

"I'm trying to said that it's time to repay you for all the times you saved them," Vegena said to Goka as she put her hands on her shoulders. "They had to give you every bit they can spare! No matter how many times you slice it, I believed this is one of the things we can do to save the Earth at this point!"

"Vegena...," Goka was surprised by what Vegena just said.

Vegena asked the Supreme Kais and Denda to get the Dragon Balls. She summoned Shenron and made 2 wishes. The first was to restore Earth. The second was to revive everyone who died, except the bad guys.

Vegena called to all those revived for help. But then...

"No one's listening?!" Vegena said, "Kakarella, I'll buy some time. You can convince them!"

"Everyone, I need you to lend me your energy!" Goka shouted.

"You idiots, aren't you listening!?" Hercula shouted to everyone on Earth, "I, the great Hercula, am asking for your help! I'll defeat Majin Baa, but I need you to lend me your energy!"

"Goka," Denda said. "I used the third wish to restore your ki back to normal."

"Thanks," Goka replied.

And with that, Goka's biggest Spirit Bomb yet finally perished Kid Baa. Kid Baa was destroyed completely, without a single cell remaining.

"Haa...Haa...It's over," Goka said, catching her breath and coming down to Vegena and Hercula.

"It's about time," Vegena said. She went up to Goka...and gave her a hug, "You almost look happy...but you really drive me nuts..."

Once again the Earth, as well as the universe, was saved by Goka.

* * *

Speaking of Earth, everyone, who was revived, stood in silence to hear anything else.

"Wha-what just happened?" Gohana asked Piccola.

"It seems they actually did it," Piccola answered. "I can no longer sense Kid Baa's presence."

Gotai and Bulla cheered and hug in a victory dance.

"Mom...," Gohana said, smiling.

Back on the Supreme Kai's world, Hercula went up to the two Saiyan girls.

"Did you get her?" Hercula asked them, "Is she really gone?"

Goka nodded, as did Vegena.

"You did do it," Hercula cheered. She then shouted to everyone on Earth, "People of Earth, this is your Women's Martial Arts champion of the world, Hercula. Thanks to you, Majin Baa is now dead. Worry no longer and be free from fear!"

Everyone on Earth cheered for the freedom they endured.

At Kama's Lookout, all of Goka and Vegena's loved ones were there, too.

"Oh, Mom...," Vinnie said, feeling angry yet embarrassed.

"Alright, we did it!" Krilla exclaimed.

"Goka, Vegena, you were awesome!" Yamchi cheered.

"Ohhh, Vegena. I love you!" Bulmer shouted his love for the Saiyan Princess.

Back on the Supreme Kai's world, Vegena can heard Bulmer's voice and blushed.

"We sure got some strong-welled men, don't we?" Goka said to Vegena.

"It's rough. Well, some of the time...," Vegena replied. "To be honest, I like Bulmer's feistiness."

"I hear you. That's the same reason I'm with Cha-Cha, too," Goka said.

"Why do you know? We Saiyan girls only like strong men," Vegena said to Goka.

Just then, Hercula found the original Majin Baa, unconscious. She realized that that's the real, good Baa she was friends with.

Goka suggested that they'll use the Dragon Balls to erase everyone's memories of Baa, meaning that they'll forget that Baa was with Babida. In the meantime, Hercula will make sure Baa will stay at her house for about 6 months.

And that's just what happened!

After that, Goka, Denda, Vegena, and Hercula, along with Baa, returned to Earth after a job well done. Goka, Vegena, and Hercula were reunited with their friends and families. Even Baa finally got the love, respect and warmth, too, after explaining a lot of things to everyone.

At last, peace has returned and everyone was having a good time. Well, almost...

 **End of Majin Baa Saga**


	7. Epilogue

Goka had survived many battles.

There was her brutal battle with Queen Piccola when she was a young girl, and the fierce rematch that followed years later...

Then, all grown up, there was her struggle against Princess Vegena, where Goka saved the Earth from being conquered...

Goka's battle against Frikiza on the crumbling Planet Namek, and the defeat of the androids in the fearsome Cella Games...

And then, the final showdown against Majin Baa, for the entire universe was pulled from the brink.

Time after time, new enemies arose, redefining the meaning of strength. Yet Goka always answered the call. She became a loving mother and a Super Saiyan, and along with her growing daughters, Gohana and Gotai, and all of their friends, she had saved the Earth from every threat. All enemies have been vanquished and tranquility has come at last. With the world finally at peace, Goka and her friends returned to their respective lives, awaiting the day when they're needed once again.

* * *

And then, several years passed, everyone partied at Bulmer's place near Capsule Corporation. As everyone was having a good time, it was a storybook ending to their tale...

Gohana became both a scholar and the ultimate warrior, and she was married to Hercula's son, Vinnie. The two were blessed with their newborn son, and lived happily ever after.

Same goes for Vegena, who finally became the strongest Saiyan woman Goka had always known and a devout family woman to her husband, Bulmer, and her daughter, Bulla. To this day, Vegena maintains her Saiyan pride, and even continues to push herself to the limit constantly.

Krilla was also happy to be with her husband, Android 18, and their son, Mason.

The little daughters, Gotai and Bulla, had grown together as friends. They can even still fused as Gotalla.

The Demon Queen Piccola was now just Piccola, and her time with Gohana turned her into a compassionate and proud warrior. Even after handing over the role of Earth's guardian to Denda, Piccola and her now kind heart continued to help Goka and their friends protect Earth. As always, everyone was having a good time.

* * *

That night, as her family and friends continued partying, Goka was watching the night sky. When suddenly a voice appeared, "Kakarella..."

Goka looked up. It was when she realized...that the man and woman whose voice she heard when she was a baby...the two of them in her memory...were her Saiyan parents, Barda and Ginger!

"Mom? Dad?" Goka said, beginning to feel surprised. Before Goka's amazed eyes, Barda and Ginger's images slowly appeared. She could see right through them. She was looking at ghosts!

Gohana and Gotai joined their mother and they can see Barda and Ginger's ghosts, too. The two can finally see that their mother's parents...were really their Saiyan grandparents.

"Kakarella...you did it," Barda said. "You have fulfilled my will...and you've avenged the Saiyans on Planet Vegena..."

"Yeah,...I did...," Goka felt a sob in herself as she smiled to her.

"You have found a new home...," Barda said as she put her ghostly hands on Goka's shoulders. Then, she looked at Gohana and Gotai, smiling, and replied, "And I can see my two granddaughters, all grown up."

Gohana and Gotai smiled.

Then, Barda's voice started to fade as she said her final words, "Goodbye...my daughter..."

"Mother? Dad?" Goka called faintly. She and her daughters searched the huge starry sky, but Barda and Ginger were gone.

"Some night, eh?" Piccola said, who appeared beside Goka and her daughters, along with Vegena and Bulmer.

"Listen, Kakarella, next time I will win," Vegena said to Goka.

"Sure thing," Goka replied. "You should've heard Bulmer screaming in pain for your sacrifice."

"Well, I did...," Bulmer said. "It was only because you had me all worried all of a sudden!"

"Is that so?" Vegena yelled at Bulmer. Then, she turned to Goka, "Kakarella, I believe my husband deserves some more of our signature slaps!"

"Sure does," Goka agreed as she and Vegena chased Bulmer.

"Wait, what?" Bulmer yelled. "Hey, come on. Let's not get serious over here!"

As the two Saiyan women chased Bulmer all over the party, Piccola gazed upward to the stars, as did Gohana and Gotai.

But was Barda's and Ginger's appearance the result of Goka's ever-lasting victory? Or was it something else?

For Gohana and Gotai, it didn't really matter. They got to see their grandparents.

And so ends the story of the Dragon Balls with the hope that the world will never again see the darkness that brought it to its knees so many times. But if that day comes, there are those who will step out of the shadows and fight in the name of all that is good and true.

 **THE END!**


End file.
